Deception, Truths and Nightmares
by Rawrofl'd
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is thrown into the future, and there seems to be no way back. As he learns to deal with his inner demons in the future with a fake identity, Obi-Wan Kenobi seeks help to bring his former apprentice back.
1. Chapter 1

Deception, Truths, and Nightmares

Chapter One  
Duel Gone Wrong

**A/N:**_ I don't own Star Wars. And this is an AU fic. Enjoy! Apparently, Anakin is in for a hell of a ride._

* * *

Anakin Skywalker swung his lightsaber up high and prepared to strike Obi-Wan Kenobi down. His old Master seemed to doubt his abilities very confidently. _I'll show you, _Anakin thought crudely. _I'll show you my power has increased tremendously. You have taken away enough of my life from me. I am no longer your student. _From the floating machinery in the lava, Anakin Skywalker leaped into the air towards Obi-Wan, and swung his lightsaber downwards towards Obi-Wan's face. The Jedi Master parried his attack and used the Force to push Anakin onto the far side of the small piece of rock.

"Anakin, give up! Padme needs you!" Obi-Wan pleaded. Anakin glared intensely at his former Master. He would _not _use Padme against him!

"Shut up!" roared Anakin. "You've taken Padme away from me and my child too! How can I give up now?! I won't let her die, Obi-Wan!" Obi-Wan, frustrated at his former apprentice's stubborn attitude, shook his head. Why didn't he just understand?

"She'll die if you're not there, Anakin! Can't you see how corrupted the Chancellor had made you?!" rebutted Obi-Wan, not ready to kill his apprentice – not when they had worked together for so many years…

"Don't _lie _to me, Obi-Wan. I already told you – I see through the lies of the Jedi. I can't believe you're not on my side," said Anakin, with obvious contempt and disgust in his voice. The Jedi would not harm anyone again. The little voice in the back of his head, however, said otherwise. _You are afraid to turn back to Obi-Wan because you killed a Jedi Master… you are afraid you would be taken away from Padme…_

_SHUT UP! _

"I am not prepared to kill you, Anakin!"

"Like you weren't prepared to _train _me, _Master_? I would have been more than happy to be taught under Qui-Gon Jinn!" Anakin snarled angrily. He knew he had hit Obi-Wan's weakness – that he wasn't the Jedi Master Anakin had wanted, and instead, had preferred Qui-Gon, his late Master.

"He was killed by a _Sith_!" shouted Obi-Wan. Without hesitation, and anger boiling inside of him, Obi-Wan leaped forward and struck Anakin, but his move was parried almost too easily. He was weak with sadness, anger and disappointment. He had once promised Qui-Gon that he wouldn't fail Anakin… because he was the Chosen One. But now, Obi-Wan was facing his failure – the failure to keep his promise, and the failure to train Anakin well.

"Stop this," Obi-Wan said, "Padme needs you!"

"Don't you dare use her against me! The Jedi only lie!" shouted Anakin, determined to anger his former Master. It worked. Without hesitation, and anger boiling inside of him, Obi-Wan leaped forward and struck Anakin, but his move was parried almost too easily. He was weak with sadness, anger and disappointment. He had once promised Qui-Gon that he wouldn't fail Anakin… because he was the Chosen One. But now, Obi-Wan was facing his failure – the failure to keep his promise, and the failure to train Anakin well.

"I admit I haven't been the best Master yet," Obi-Wan said, "But I tried, Anakin! I tried to live to your expectations!"

"By wanting me to live to _yours?_" said Anakin, still glaring at Obi-Wan, "You were never fair to me, Obi-Wan! You were holding me back!"

"That isn't true! I was afraid I'd lose you to the dark side!"

"WELL YOU'RE TOO LATE!" Anakin bellowed, and charged towards Obi-Wan with his lightsaber in hand. Nothing mattered anymore; not even when Anakin knew that he himself had fallen to the dark side. All that mattered right now was saving Padme.

The next thing that happened sent Anakin into a terrible headache. Everything around him faded into black, and then suddenly his surroundings turned white. Anakin was lying on a flat surface, still clutching his lightsaber. Had Obi-Wan killed him before he even had the chance to attack?

"Wake up," said a gentle voice. It did not belong to Obi-Wan. Was he dead?

"Wake up," it urged again. "I am Kyle Katarn. Can you hear me, kid?" Kyle Katarn? Who was Kyle Katarn?

Anakin forced his eyes open and found himself not on Mustafar, but in a dense jungle, lying on the ground, facing a man named Kyle Katarn.

"Thank God," the man said, "I thought you were a goner. Can you stand up?" He reached out his hand to hold onto Anakin's, and pulled him up. Kyle had never seen this man before, and yet, this guy was holding a lightsaber. Anakin deactivated his weapon and replaced it in his empty holster.

"Thank you," he said. This place was definitely not Mustafar. "Where am I? I thought I was in Mustafar…"

Kyle shot Anakin a questioning look. Was this guy crazy?

"Mustafar is off-limits to anyone now. It's highly unstable – it's been like that for decades now. We're in Yavin IV," Kyle explained. Anakin furrowed his brow. He clearly remembered himself on the volcanic planet battling Obi-Wan, when suddenly all had turned to nothing, and then he reappeared in Yavin IV. Was this Obi-Wan's doing? Anakin could not remember, nor bear to think about it.

"I've never seen you before," said Kyle, "What's your name?"

To be on the safe side, Anakin created himself a fake identity. "Jaden Korr," he replied.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi did not believe what he had just seen. After Anakin had landed on behind Obi-Wan, he had been sucked into a strange portal in the middle of their battle. He knew it was neither of their doing, but through the will of the Force. He sighed, and shook his head. He had to get back to Padme immediately. She would be heartbroken and devastated to hear that her husband had been sucked into another world – or worse, the future.

He quickly made his way back to the ship, where Padme was still motionless on the ground. C-3PO was attending to her quietly. Upon seeing the Jedi Master, the protocol droid exclaimed, "Master Kenobi! Where is Master Anakin? Padme is in deep pain – she just passed out."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Tell Artoo to get the ship ready," he commanded, as he took Padme in his arms. She would not like the bad news at all. But she had to hold on, if Anakin were to come back with the same vengeance. She was the only key to Anakin's heart.

"Artoo," Obi-Wan commanded, "Fly us to Polis Massa immediately. I'm afraid Padme won't hold out any longer." Artoo beeped in agreement and quickly followed Obi-Wan into the control room.

"Take care of her," he said to C-3PO. The droid nodded and returned to nursing Padme and cleaning her up. It took the ship to reach Polis Massa within twenty minutes – which Obi-Wan hoped that it was the shortest time possible to reach the asteroid. Once they entered the medical facility, Obi-Wan was led into the delivery room immediately by Bail Organa. Inside, Master Yoda sat on a nearby chair and meditated.

"She's about to give birth," Organa informed the medical droid. "Do your best."

They waited for a long time outside the delivery room, watching only through a transparent wall. Obi-Wan soon grew worried as Padme began to cry out for Anakin.

"Anakin… Anakin!" she cried, but her husband did not come in running for her. Where was he at her time of need?

Obi-Wan walked into the room without a word and stood beside Padme, her hand reaching towards his for support. Blind with pain, Padme could only think that it was Anakin's hand she was clutching.

"Save your energy." It was Obi-Wan's voice. She was devastated. Where was Anakin? Was he dead?

"Where's… where's Anakin?" she breathed, barely making a sound. Obi-Wan frowned and decided it was best to leave the question hanging for now. Suddenly, a cry could be heard – belonging to that of an infant's.

"It's a boy," the droid confirmed, and Obi-Wan took the little baby into his arms. He couldn't help but to smile a little, admiring the child, and then lowered him to his mother. Padme held her son in her arms and smiled weakly and whispered, "Luke," but there was still one more baby waiting to be born. After a few more minutes of pain, Padme had given birth to a girl.

"Leia," she whispered again. Obi-Wan was cradling Leia in his arms. She looked up at him and asked again, "Where's Anakin?" Obi-Wan suppressed his frown.

"Be strong, Padme. He needs you," said the Jedi Master.

"What's wrong? What happened to him?" Padme demanded weakly.

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"I don't know, Padme. But you need to get some rest," he urged. "You are terribly weak. I don't want to worsen your condition. _Please_, Padme." The pleading in his voice was unmistakable. Padme breathed in and out slowly, taking in all of Obi-Wan's words.

"He isn't dead," Obi-Wan could only say. "Now get some rest."

She smiled faintly and nodded. If her husband wasn't dead, then there was still some hope.

"There's still good in him," she whispered, before drifting off to sleep. Obi-Wan smiled and carried both twins out towards Organa and Yoda.

"I almost thought she was going to die," said Organa, relieved.

"Almost, she did," Master Yoda agreed. He turned to Obi-Wan and frowned. "To Anakin Skywalker, what happened?"

Obi-Wan's eyes followed the two medical droids as they carried Padme to another ward to rest. He looked back at Yoda and sighed.

"I don't know how it happened."

* * *

Anakin Skywalker followed Kyle into the supposed Jedi Academy on Yavin IV. It was surprisingly big, but it had only held a few dozen over Jedi.

"These are only the Masters. The new students are coming in shortly," Kyle said. He eyed Anakin's attire and commented lightly, "You look like you _have _been in Mustafar, Jaden." Anakin forced a grin, but did not reply.

"Where are we heading?" he asked. Kyle pointed upwards.

"We're gonna see Luke," answered Kyle. Anakin frowned. Sometimes, he could swear that there was a trace of Obi-Wan Kenobi in Kyle's personality, but he knew that Obi-Wan wouldn't defy the Jedi Code like he did. The anger boiled in him again. The thought of Obi-Wan merely created overwhelming feelings inside of him, something he didn't like very much.

They entered the elevator and Kyle pressed the top button. _The highest level, _Anakin thought, _No doubt about it. This Luke must be the Grand Master or perhaps just working for the Grand Master._

Once they arrived, Kyle led Anakin into a large office, with no decorations, but two open windows at each side and a rather large desk filled with files and a computer. Behind it, sat Luke Skywalker.

"Hey, Luke," Kyle greeted, "Look what I found outside while taking a walk."

Luke looked up at Anakin and raised his eyebrows. There was something familiar about this man…

"Jaden Korr," Kyle said, "Meet Luke Skywalker, the Jedi Grand Master that runs this Academy." Anakin was taken aback. _Did he just say Skywalker? Another Skywalker? _The look of shock on his face was completely obvious. Anakin was suddenly curious… he would find out more about this Luke once he had the chance.

"What are you his fan, kid?" Kyle joked. Anakin shook his head.

"Just… heard of him, in a way, I guess."

"Right," Kyle said, "I found Jaden lying outside holding his lightsaber. I thought he might have been a spy or something."

There was a long, awkward silence.

"I'm kidding!" Kyle exclaimed. No one seemed to get his jokes anymore. "It was peculiar of Jaden to have a lightsaber of his own. And I thought he was Force-sensitive. What do you think, Luke?"

"Well, he does seem to be a Force-sensitive Jedi. Where are you from?" Luke asked.

"Coruscant," Anakin replied. He did not want to acknowledge the dust ball Tatooine as his home anymore. It held painful memories of loss and separation, something which he never wanted to go back to.

"I sense your fear and pain, Jaden. What troubles you?"

Anakin nearly rolled his eyes. _Everything._

"Nothing, _sir_," he added. "I'm just not where I'm supposed to be now. I need to go back to Coruscant immediately."

"Why?" asked Kyle. "Do you have a family?"

"You can put it that way," Anakin replied. "Besides, I haven't seen a Jedi Academy or heard of one here before. Are you rebels?"

The two Masters exchanged looks.

"Rebels, you say?" Luke asked, "Against what?"

Anakin frowned. "The Emperor, of course!" he replied. Didn't they know about Palpatine and his vicious rule over the Empire?

"You mean the _dead _Emperor," said Kyle, "who is dead, Jaden."

_Palpatine is dead? Impossible! I must have been thrown into the future…_

"My father killed him," Luke said. Anakin seized his chance.

"Who was your father, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked curiously. Luke's eyes seemed to reflect sadness for a moment before he answered.

"My father was a great Jedi. His name was Anakin Skywalker."

* * *

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Deception, Truths and Nightmares

Chapter Two

Revelation and Reunions

**A/N: **_Enjoy. I don't own Star Wars. George Lucas is a genius. This will get better, promise! The part about the HoloNet really is screwed, but let's assume Anakin had helped Ahsoka modify her Y-Wing a whole lot (wink). Heh, enjoy!_

* * *

"Into the future, Skywalker was thrown?" repeated Master Yoda, evidently surprised by this turn of events. Obi-Wan nodded solemnly. The two were alone in the conference room; Organa had gone to stay with Padme unless she woke up.

"I can't explain how it happened, Master," Obi-Wan said, "but it seemed as if… a portal of sorts just appeared and sucked Anakin in. Will there be a way back?" Master Yoda scratched his chin and began to meditate. Obi-Wan followed suit and closed his eyes. He found it particularly hard to clear his mind of all thoughts, especially when he had just battled his former apprentice and best friend. It was hard to close off the images of seeing Anakin kill off the younglings one by one, mercilessly and ruthlessly. _He is under the corruption of Palpatine, _Obi-Wan told himself. _He doesn't know what he's doing._

They spent the next few minutes in silence. Obi-Wan experienced flashbacks of his life with Anakin, from training him since he was nine, up till he turned nineteen, and finally, after Anakin's knighting. They were all fond memories, and sometimes, Obi-Wan had actually wondered if Anakin had remembered all these like he did.

"Pain and suffering, you feel," Yoda said suddenly. Obi-Wan knew that he had made himself vulnerable almost immediately by thinking of his fallen apprentice. He nodded and sighed.

"I've lost him to the Dark Side," Obi-Wan admitted, plainly defeated.

"Believe that, you must not," advised Yoda, "Good in him, there still is." Obi-Wan found warm – even if it was small – comfort within the wise Jedi's words. He believed in Anakin as much as he believed in Master Yoda, and he would find a way to bring Anakin back from the future.

"Change him," Yoda continued, "the future might."

Obi-Wan felt puzzled. How could, if the Dark Side had already consumed Anakin, the future even change his ways? Then it hit him.

"Luke and Leia," he said weakly. "Will he see them?" Yoda nodded, but Obi-Wan knew that the Jedi Master was still thinking about the matter altogether.

"A reason there is," said Yoda, "for young Skywalker to be sent into the future. See his children, he will. Know his children, he will. Turn back to the light… he might." Obi-Wan knew that Yoda was not completely sure of the consequences, but he still kept his hopes up. If Luke and Leia Skywalker were to meet him, and if he were to find out that his children lived – for Anakin was sure to believe that he had murdered his wife and child – he might turn back to the light, knowing that there was no more the fear.

"What about Palpatine?" asked Obi-Wan.

Yoda nodded in agreement at Obi-Wan's question. Palpatine would become their first priority. He would want to find his apprentice… only to discover that he had lost Anakin to the future.

"Deal with him first, we must," ordered Yoda. "Search for surviving Jedi, you shall. Tell you, I will, if Senator Amidala wakes up." Obi-Wan nodded and headed to the control room. He would start searching for distress signals immediately, and hopefully, he would gather a few more survivors to help fight back against Palpatine. _We are outnumbered. What do we do now? _

Obi-Wan sat down and sighed. Once a distress signal was picked up, he knew he would have to take action to save his comrades immediately…

He waited for almost an hour, and yet, no one had managed to contact him. It was demoralizing to know that Palpatine had succeeded in executing Order 66. The only Jedi left were him, Anakin and Yoda. _The Great Jedi Purge indeed_, Obi-Wan mused shrewdly. _I have to find a way to get Anakin back…_

But the voice of Master Yoda voiced from the back of his head, diminishing his thoughts. _Search for surviving Jedi, you shall._

Obi-Wan sighed. It was going to be a long night.

-

"Anakin," breathed Padme, startling Bail Organa and Yoda. She cracked open her eyes to see the worried face of Senator Organa looking down at her. "Where's Anakin!" she asked, her voice strained.

Organa held Padme down and said, "Padme, please, calm down! Anakin is fine – Master Yoda will explain it to you. Are you alright?"

Padme eased a little and nodded.

"Good," said Organa. "Luke and Leia are sleeping in the next room. You may see them now, if you wish." Padme smiled weakly and nodded. Organa helped her to sit up and helped her to the other ward, where Luke and Leia were soundly asleep. Upon seeing them, she broke into an even larger smile.

"Twins," she whispered.

"They're beautiful, Padme," Bail said kindly. He could see the look in her eyes – one that spoke of her happiness for her children; happiness coming from a mother. "Congratulations," he added. She nodded towards him gratefully, but Bail knew that she was still worried about Anakin. He gripped her shoulders firmly and smiled encouragingly and comfortingly.

"He'll be okay," he assured her, "I've never seen a Jedi stronger than Anakin."

She smiled and nodded wordlessly. She would take care of Luke and Leia, awaiting Anakin's return. _He'll be okay, _she told herself.

* * *

"My father was one of the greatest Jedi Knights in history," Luke began, and Anakin couldn't help but to feel a little flattered by his son's comment, "and he was given the title of the Hero with No Fear. He fought in the Clone Wars as a skilled Jedi Knight, but in the end, the Republic didn't win." Anakin knew what was coming next.

"He fell to the Dark Side," Luke continued, his eyes burning with something Anakin identified as pride, "to the Emperor. From that moment on, he was known as Darth Vader." Anakin gazed at his son with a kind of curiosity – he wanted to know so much more about his son, the son that had lived… and probably his mother as well. He needed to see Padme, even if he was in the future, to apologize, and to make up for his sins…

"Anakin Skywalker had died when Darth Vader was created. He was the Emperor's right hand man, and had done many wrongdoings. If it wasn't for Ben, I would never have been able to turn him back to the Light Side," Luke finished.

"Ben?" inquired Anakin, "Who was Ben?"

Luke looked at the rugged Jedi, whose robes were burnt and seared probably by fire or some burning substance like lava. He frowned and felt himself wonder why, but answered nonetheless.

"Before I got to know Ben, he was known as Obi-Wan Kenobi," Luke said. The surprise and anger that rose in Anakin came suddenly upon the very mention of Obi-Wan's name. "He was my father's best friend and mentor, as well as mine," the Jedi continued. Anakin softened a little at that statement. Indeed, Obi-Wan Kenobi had been his best friend and mentor, but Anakin knew that he had failed his own Master.

"I think that's all I shall tell you," said Luke. He wasn't about to tell this stranger his life story just because he asked. There was something suspicious about him – something dark inside of him. "Kyle will show you to your quarters. You will stay here for the time being," Luke told Anakin, and then nodded towards Kyle, who said, "Alright, let's go. You have got to change out of that attire – you smell like burnt charcoal."

Anakin followed Kyle out of the large yet plain office and again, they both entered the elevator.

"There should be a set of robes in there," Kyle said. "Every vacant room always has one, in case someone like you showed up." Anakin almost scowled, but he restrained himself. _Someone like me? Did they expect more Jedi to be falling out of the sky from the Mustafar system?_

"Thanks," was all he could say. Anakin needed the time to himself to think about how to get out of this predicament. A place in the future did not belong to him; his place was with Padme and his son, Luke. It felt odd to be younger than his son – Luke looked as though he was in his mid-thirties, while Anakin was only twenty-two.

Once Kyle left Anakin to himself in his quarters, the young Jedi could finally find time to think about everything properly. Everything was confusing now, even if Luke had explained it to Anakin clearly. He was going to be stopped by Luke Skywalker, one way or another… there could only be two ways once he returned back home to the time where he belonged. And what of Obi-Wan Kenobi then? Would Anakin still kill his former Master, or would he return with a new objective: The destruction of the Emperor?

It was all giving him a headache. And what was worse, he worried for Padme. If Luke Skywalker had really spoken to him just now that must mean that his son had been born safely. But Anakin still continued to worry. He had remembered choking her using the Dark Side of the Force, rendering her unconscious. He was regretful and guilty about it, but the rage directed towards the Emperor and Obi-Wan was still lingering. _Learn to let go of your feelings, you must. _

The voice of Master Yoda invaded his mind. The last meeting he had with the Grand Master was unnerving. To be able to let go of his feelings easily… Anakin could not bear to do it. It was too painful.

But yet, he remembered the wise Jedi's words.

_Hate leads to the Dark Side._

Anakin closed his eyes. _I have to let go. _

-

Kyle returned to Luke's office shortly after leading Anakin to his room.

"What did you call me back for?" he asked. Luke had a troubled look on his face – there was something about this Jaden that certain made Luke anxious and worried about.

"Did you just find him lying there?" Luke asked. Kyle nodded.

"But I heard a loud bang before that, so I guess it was him," drawled Kyle, "I wonder how he got there."

"He looked quite burnt," Luke commented. "Did he say anything?"

"Yeah, he said he was supposed to be in the _Mustafar _system… pretty incredible, huh?" Kyle folded his arms and eyed Luke. The Jedi Master wasn't usually this troubled unless he had sensed a disturbance in the Force, which was usual.

"Mustafar?" repeated Luke, looking incredulous. "Doesn't he know it's off-limits?"

"No," Kyle answered. "He spoke as though it was decades ago, when Mustafar was still… stable."

Luke frowned. "Troubling," he muttered. "Did you sense his aura?"

Kyle nodded, and said, "Yep. He was Force-sensitive and fully immersed in the Dark Side of the Force. I thought you'd sense it too." There was a long silence as Luke stood up from his seat and walked towards the window on his left. He scanned the dense forest landscape of Yavin IV and bit his lower lip.

"We are the only ones here," he said darkly, "other than the Ewoks." Kyle seemed to understand what Luke was trying to say.

"There wasn't any sign of a shuttle or ship," Kyle said, "But he was just lying there."

"Then he did not come here for any reason. He was… perhaps…" Luke's voice trailed off as his blue eyes continued to survey the outside. Kyle furrowed his brow. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"How much more of the Force we don't understand," replied the Jedi Master. "He could have been from another place, another time, for all we know."

"So he's from the past?"

"He thought the Emperor was alive, Kyle," said Luke firmly. "Something must be up."

"We're not going to interrogate him this soon, are we?"

Luke shook his head.

"We'll give him time. I know he's hiding something from us," growled Luke. He scratched his chin lightly with his index finger and sighed. Anakin's appearance would add to his stress, not to mention the shuttle of Jedi apprentices approaching Yavin IV soon.

"So is he a Jedi or a Sith?" asked Kyle.

"I want to believe he's a Jedi. If he were a Sith, he would have presented his true colors. No Sith has the patience he does, if he is one. Let's just say he's a Jedi, then," Luke replied. He had sensed so many feelings lingering inside of Anakin, and his strongest feeling of them all was anger. Luke knew what that would lead to. _It almost led me to the Dark Side, _he mused. Besides being emotional, Luke had also probed his mind and recovered slight fragments of Anakin's memories. All of them were filled with pain and suffering, except one.

Anakin had embraced a woman – his wife, perhaps – and had discovered that she was pregnant. Only that memory held true happiness for Anakin, but no other had done the same.

"Should we include him with the other Padawans?" Kyle asked again, interrupting Luke's train of thoughts.

He turned around to face his old friend and shook his head.

"I'll handle him. He's older than the other Padawans, by far." Kyle wasn't sure that meant something good, but he knew something about this Jaden Korr had disturbed Luke greatly. _Handle him? I thought you were gonna train Anakin Solo when he came?_

"Alright… I'll be going, then. If you need anything, I'll be in my quarters," Kyle said, before leaving the office.

* * *

"…anyone there? This… Tano…"

Obi-Wan cracked open his eyes at the voice of an all too familiar female. He had heard it before, somewhere!

Again, the voice spoke, with slight interference, but Obi-Wan managed to figure out who she was.

"Can anyone hear me? This is Ahsoka Tano!" Ahsoka, Anakin's former pupil, appeared on the HoloNet screen that was in front of Obi-Wan. She looked surprised to see Obi-Wan, not to mention elated.

"Master Kenobi! It's me, Ahsoka Tano!" she exclaimed with a brilliantly bright smile. It had been almost a year since Obi-Wan and Anakin had last seen her, and she still looked quite the same. She was apparently in her own ship – searching for survivors and a place to land with a familiar comrade.

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan greeted. "Where are you?"

"I'm near Polis Massa; I'm heading to the medical facility. I was trying to contact someone from the facility for the past ten minutes and it turned out to be you!" she said delightedly, despite the ongoing slaughter of the remaining Jedi. Obi-Wan was relieved to know that Ahsoka Tano was alive.

"I was asleep," admitted the Jedi Master sheepishly. "I'll see you in the hangar," he added. Ahsoka nodded and cut the transmission.

A few minutes later, Obi-Wan arrived at the hangar to see a Y-Wing landing. Inside was the familiar Togruta, Ahsoka. She was smiling at Obi-Wan as she jumped out of her cockpit and walked towards him.

"I'm glad to see you're alive," Obi-Wan said. "The Emperor has been killing off Jedi relentlessly."

"That reminds me, Master," Ahsoka said, "Where's Master Skywalker?" Obi-Wan's smile immediately faded. Ahsoka feared for the worst – could he be dead already?

"Anakin has… turned to the Dark Side. He is an apprentice of the Emperor's," said Obi-Wan. Ahsoka's expression drooped to sadness and disappointment. The Jedi Master gripped her shoulders firmly and smiled weakly. "But he is not with the Emperor. Something happened to him. Come with me, we shall go see Master Yoda."

"What happened to Skyguy?" asked Ahsoka suddenly, not wanting to move. Obi-Wan could sense her apparent distress. Anakin, after all, was her first Master and he could not blame her.

"I believe he has been sent to another place through a portal that appeared while on Mustafar. I'm certain there is no where else but the future for him, if not, I would have sensed his presence by now," said Obi-Wan grimly, "and the past holds no memories for him to look back on."

Ahsoka's eyes grew wide with shock. "How did it happen?" she asked. Obi-Wan shook his head. "I do not know," he replied.

"But…"

"No buts, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said, stopping her. "I am trying to bring him back."

Ahsoka looked crestfallen. "Yes Master Kenobi. I'm sorry," she apologized feebly. How could this have happened to her Master at this time? How could he have fallen to the Dark Side – to the Emperor?

"It's alright. Let's go. Master Yoda wishes to see all survivors, if any. You are very lucky. How did you escape?" asked Obi-Wan, while they walked towards the elevator.

"It's a long story, Master. The clones I was leading turned on me, but I could sense their intentions before they could pull any tricks," Ahsoka explained, "So I told them I needed to use the bathroom, and escaped."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows.

"Are they _that _incompetent?" he asked.

Ahsoka giggled. "I was joking. I defeated them and headed back to my ship." Obi-Wan frowned and nodded. _The Jedi Purge, _he thought grimly.

-

"Master Yoda!" cried Ahsoka, sprinting into the room with Obi-Wan following closely behind her. She seemed pleased to see the old Grand Master again, and so did Yoda.

"Returned safely you have," said a relieved Yoda. But he was not entirely relieved; Obi-Wan was sure that Yoda had felt the loss of many Jedi. "Despite the loss of our Jedi, we have reunited with one friend, and a comfort, it is," he finished.

Ahsoka smiled and headed to sit down beside Master Yoda. Obi-Wan left the room, determined to pick up more survivors if they had passed by Polis Massa's medical facility searching for someone to pick up their transmission.

Yet, the lingering worry for Anakin Skywalker was growing.

* * *

Review please! Thanks for the awesome reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Deception, Truths and Nightmares

Chapter Three

His Missing Apprentice

**A/N: **_Here's chapter three! Enjoy, and do leave a review. Since this is an AU, do note that some characters that died in the Great Jedi Purge that you saw in ROTS are alive, like, for example, Ki-Adi Mundi and Shaak Ti. I've added Ahsoka due to a sudden burst of inspiration. (evil laugh)_

* * *

Darth Sidious surveyed the volcanic surroundings for any trace of his apprentice, Darth Vader. It had been too long for Vader to linger on Mustafar, and Sidious had presumed that Obi-Wan Kenobi had gone to stop him. At first, Sidious had felt Vader's presence for a long time, but then it vanished suddenly. The Emperor began to worry that Kenobi had succeeded in killing Vader, and had then immediately made his way to Mustafar in search of Vader. But the strange thing was, even if Obi-Wan had killed Vader, Sidious was certain that he could still sense his apprentice's faint life force, but it had suddenly diminished abruptly.

He had ordered the clone troopers to search the whole planet – if needed – to find his missing apprentice. It had already been an hour when a group of clones returned to him, clearly exhausted.

"Did you find him?" hissed Sidious. The clone commander shook his head.

"No sir," he replied, panting, "There was no sign of Lord Vader." Seething with rage and worry, Sidious began to pace up and down. His most powerful apprentice had just disappeared – but how? It had to be Kenobi's doing, Sidious was sure. And yet, how had the Jedi Master managed that mysterious feat – causing Darth Vader to vanish without a trace?

Something told him it was the will of the Force that had brought this upon Vader. _That would be what the ignorant Yoda would have said, _thought Sidious angrily. Without an apprentice, Sidious was as good as vulnerable. There were only two options left for the Emperor. One, was to find another apprentice and abandon Vader – regardless of whether he manages to return or not – and two, was to proceed with his plans without Darth Vader and without protection. The clones were as useless as the droids, and Sidious knew that once the remaining Jedi survivors learnt of his backfired plan, they would form a new army – one way or another – and seek Sidious to destroy him.

Either way, Sidious reluctantly admitted that either path he chose would only lead to his destruction. Darth Vader was a key pawn in his scheme, and now, the young Sith had gone!

One by one, Sidious' clone troopers returned, each of them reporting the same thing: that they had not found Vader. Sidious grew even angrier at that. Now all he had was _nothing _but useless droids and clones at his command! All he could do now was to protect the Death Star – that was currently under construction – and keep it under wraps until Lord Vader returns. Or he would, perhaps, head on to find another apprentice.

"I am returning to Coruscant. Prepare my ship immediately," growled Sidious. The clone commander, Cody, nodded and headed back into the ship, with the rest of the clones following him. With one last angry glare at his surroundings, Darth Sidious turned around and returned to his ship.

* * *

Over the next few days, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano both spent most of their time meditating with Yoda. Even though the three knew that it would be a long time before they could fully understand the will of the Force, the Grand Master could tell that Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were both determined to bring Anakin back to the present, and neither of them would stop until they succeeded. Both had a bond with Anakin Skywalker; a bond that nothing could break so easily.

Yoda could sense Obi-Wan's ease during his meditation, but it was a different story for Ahsoka altogether. She was filled with anxiety, fear and sadness, signs that Yoda took seriously. If they were to bring Anakin back properly and overthrow the Empire, Yoda had to make sure that Ahsoka wouldn't fall to the Dark Side along the way. She was just like her Master, only that she was slightly more different than Anakin Skywalker was.

While Anakin had the tendency to hold onto his fears, Ahsoka managed to overcome them. But this time, when her Master was in danger – and with a possibility of him never coming back – Ahsoka found it hard to suppress her emotions, especially fear. Yoda brooded over it while gazing silently at Ahsoka. She would become a great Jedi, but there was the strong risk of her turning to the Dark Side. What's more, she was naïve and reckless – just like her Master had been.

"Suppress your emotions, you must, to feel the Force," Yoda said gently. Ahsoka opened her eyes slightly and looked crestfallen. It was never this hard without her Master beside her, guiding her with his words of wisdom. And yet, right now, at this time, he had fallen onto the wrong path – and what's worse was that he wasn't even _with _the Emperor.

She closed her eyes again and evened her breathing. Ahsoka missed the way Anakin had called her Snips, and the way she called him Skyguy. It seemed like a distant memory, only worthy of being remembered. It felt like just yesterday when she had first met Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi Knight she admired and looked up to – and there was no need to mention that she had a small crush on the Jedi.

It felt like a dream come true when she learnt that Master Yoda had assigned her to the Hero with No Fear as his Padawan. She had been so elated and couldn't sleep for nights. When she had met him, he was exactly the way she imagined him to be: Handsome, brave, smart and especially skilled in the ways of the Jedi. It was truly a blessing to be his Padawan.

Ahsoka remembered every moment they had together during the Clone Wars. It was like nothing could separate them. It felt like… _love_.

_You are reckless, little one. _

_You would never have made it as Obi-Wan's apprentice… but you might make it as mine._

Her lips formed a small smile.

Then, there was the time when they were at the Monastery. Anakin had challenged her to a race to the top.

_Come on, Snips! I'll race you to the top!_

So many memories… she had held them dear and close to her heart. It was only after the mission that they rescued Jabba the Hutt's son that she realized something that had gone unnoticed before.

She was in love with Anakin Skywalker.

"Relax your mind, Ahsoka," Yoda said again. Something told Ahsoka that Yoda had read her mind fully. She felt embarrassed and guilty about her thoughts. Embarrassed because Yoda had discovered her crush on her Master, and guilty because it was going against the Jedi Code. "Fear, you must not," continued the Jedi Master, "Think you are wrong, do not."

Ahsoka took a deep breath and did her best to clear her mind of all thoughts. Thinking of Anakin Skywalker and forgetting him the next moment was extremely hard – and it was close to being impossible. But soon after, she succeeded, and found herself in a state of peace. Then, she began to meditate quietly.

-

After the next half hour, Bail Organa entered the resting room that the three Jedi used as a meditation chamber.

"I've made contact with Masters Shaak Ti and Ki-Adi Mundi," Organa informed them. "They are making their way to the hangar as we speak."

"What about Master Plo Koon? Did he contact you?" she demanded. Something in Organa's expression made her doubt her own question.

"No," Organa replied, "He hasn't." Ahsoka sighed, and nodded. There would still be hope, for Ahsoka had definitely not felt Plo Koon's spirit become one with the Force, but she was certain she wasn't as good as Obi-Wan to feel so many things in the Force at once. _I'm still a Padawan, _she thought bitterly.

"I'll go and see them now," Obi-Wan said. "Ahsoka will stay with Master Yoda and continue to meditate." She pouted and returned to her meditation. As soon as Bail Organa left with Obi-Wan, she stopped and opened her eyes again. The image of Anakin Skywalker had filled her mind again. Her feelings had disappeared when they separated to separate missions, but now, they were inescapable.

"Felt something, you have?" asked Yoda. Ahsoka shook her head.

"More like remember something I used to feel," she admitted sheepishly.

Yoda nodded slowly and closed his eyes.

"Love him, you do?" he asked suddenly, shocking the young Padawan. Ahsoka didn't know what to say. Would Master Yoda expel her from the Jedi Order if she said yes? Or would he do so if she denied it – when in reality Yoda already knew how she felt about her Master?

With much hesitation, Ahsoka nodded. It wasn't a surprise that Master Yoda had grimaced. Ahsoka knew that she had defied the Jedi Code in falling in love with someone, especially Anakin Skywalker.

"I know its wrong, Master Yoda," she said, evidently guilt-stricken.

"And still, you do," he said, his eyes still closed shut.

Ahsoka nodded dejectedly. "Can't help it," she said without caring whether it would offend the Jedi Master or not. Yoda chuckled.

"If you hold on too strongly, lead you to the Dark Side, your emotions will," Yoda told her. Ahsoka nodded and understood. It was probably Anakin's feelings that had gotten in the way and had led him to the Dark Side. She would not follow in _his _path, but create a new one for herself. _I promise I won't turn to the Dark Side._

It was a promise directed towards Yoda, Obi-Wan and most importantly, Anakin.

"I understand, Master Yoda," she said.

* * *

_Ani, I'm pregnant._

_That… that's wonderful!_

_What are we going to do?_

_We're not going to do anything now. This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life._

Anakin stirred in his sleep uncomfortably. He forced open his eyes and sat up. He was having the same dream over and over again every night. It was always about him and Padme, then leading to his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. He was worried about the others, especially his wife, Padme. He hadn't thought about Ahsoka after leaving her to her own mission, and she had not crossed his mind at all when he had pledged himself to Palpatine. _How could I, _he thought to himself. _How could I forget my own Padawan?_

Was Ahsoka dead? Anakin closed his eyes.

_Only a Sith deals in absolute._

He would not believe it. He would not assume that his Padawan was dead. She was as strong as he was, and she would survive. She probably knew about his betrayal by now. _No. I did not betray the Republic… I'm… I'm still loyal. I am a Jedi!_

But was he? Anakin doubted even himself at this point. He was totally helpless, and lost. _Palpatine must have found a new apprentice by now, _Anakin thought, seething with rage and disappointment. He had regretted everything the instant he killed Mace Windu, but he was too afraid to face up to his actions and reality. He thought he could fix everything after he killed Obi-Wan and Palpatine, but he was now stuck in the future, a place where he did not want to be. He wanted to be with Padme again.

Anakin turned his lightsaber over and over in his hands, looking down at the scorch marks at the bottom of the hilt. It had only been a few hours ago when Anakin was still dueling Obi-Wan on Mustafar… when Anakin had choked Padme by using the Dark Side of the Force, leaving her to die. _She is not dead, _he told himself firmly. _She is alive!_

Even though Anakin knew that he could not sense anyone's life Force here, for he was in a different time, he strongly believed that Padme would live… although the visions he had of her were still haunting him.

_I won't lose you the way I lost my mother._

And yet, Anakin had killed so many lives just for his wife. It was worth it.

_Love won't save you, Padme, only my new powers can do that! I'm doing it all for you, to protect you._

The words he had said to her still lingered in his head. He wasn't sure whether they were wrong or right. From a Jedi's point of view, they would be very wrong, and were sure to lead him to the Dark Side. It already did. From _his_ point of view, however, Anakin believed love was never wrong. He loved her the moment he set eyes on her – back on Tatooine – and during their ten years of separation and his training, Anakin's feelings continued to grow rapidly until it was more than just infatuation or puppy love, as Obi-Wan had said.

_How could I have hurt her in so many ways… when all I wanted was her safety and the baby? _Anakin ran his cybernetic hand through his hair and looked out the window. The moon was large – as large as the times when he was with her in their apartment at Coruscant. He used to hold her so close, and the both of them would gaze out into the large, vast night sky; gazing into the large white orb that was the moon.

_You're so… beautiful._

_Only because I'm so in love!_

_No, only because I'm so in love with _you_._

She was his Angel, his life, his everything. He couldn't live without her.

There was only himself to blame.

-

The next morning, Anakin awoke from yet another uneasy sleep. He put on his new robes – robes that resembled Obi-Wan's, much to his dislike – and decided to head down for a walk by himself. He clipped his lightsaber to his belt and left his room. Along the way, he noticed that there were more people in the Jedi Praxeum than usual. _The Padawans must have arrived, _he thought, as he stared at four teenagers admiring their own lightsabers. _Aren't they a bit too old to be Padawans? _

Anakin frowned. Apparently, the future held no more regard for the Jedi Code of the past. He couldn't help but smirk. _Much fairer than the past, by far, _he thought to himself.

"I see you're awake," said Luke, smiling warmly at Anakin. "I've sent your old Jedi clothing for mending. They will be ready soon." Anakin nodded gratefully. This was his son. Luke Skywalker…

Anakin couldn't help but to realize how much Luke looked like him. There was still a faint trace of Padme within him.

"Thank you," replied Anakin.

Luke narrowed his eyes slightly. "You're not from around here, are you?" he asked.

Anakin raised his eyebrows. What did he mean by that?

"Apparently not," Anakin answered cautiously.

"I do not wish for you to keep any secrets, Jaden," said Luke warningly. "If any, they should not be hidden within you. It causes pain, grief."

Anakin could do nothing but nod. Luke had read him again, and so easily at that. He must be a skilled Jedi Master, then. _Of course, _Anakin mused, _I would expect no less from the student of Obi-Wan Kenobi._

Yet, Anakin still thought he was not as good as Luke Skywalker, even if the latter was his son.

"In time, I hope you will tell us more about yourself," said Luke. "You seem lost here."

Anakin grimaced. "You can put it that way. I've never been on Yavin IV before."

Luke frowned. It was not the answer he had expected, but Anakin had still replied smartly, nonetheless. _As a Sith… would. _

Was he a Jedi, or a Sith?

_I still sense the Dark Side within him. Troubling, _Luke said.

"Do you wish to join the other Padawans in their training?"

"No, thank you," Anakin immediately replied. He was holding the title of Jedi Knight, and he would not settle to go through the basic training he had many years ago with Obi-Wan. He was better than the Padawans here.

"I assumed you were just a talented Padawan, having constructed your lightsaber yourself," Luke said evenly, "and without proper training, at that."

"I've had my training," Anakin said, before realizing that he had said a bit too much.

"Where?" asked Luke.

Anakin bit his lower lip.

"On Coruscant," he replied. _When lying, always tell the truth._

"I've never heard of a Jedi Academy on Coruscant before."

"Isn't there a Jedi Temple?" Anakin cursed at himself inwardly. _You've said too much!_

Luke frowned.

"It hasn't been called the Jedi Temple for decades," Luke said grimly. This man was _certainly _from the past. He could see the shock on Anakin's face, but it had almost immediately faded to indifference.

"I see," Anakin merely said.

Before the conversation could continue, however, Kyle Katarn interrupted them.

"Luke," Kyle said, "The Padawans are ready."

Luke nodded, and turned to Anakin. "You will stand with the Masters. It'll be easier that way."

_Easier? What does that mean?_

Anakin followed Kyle to the front nonetheless. Luke walked up the steps to the podium and faced the Padawans. Anakin fidgeted uncomfortably. He was more used to seeing younglings than teenagers as Padawans. Perhaps Yoda was right. Being too old was a disadvantage.

"I would like to welcome all our new students to the Jedi Academy."

* * *

Review please! Motivate me to the max!


	4. Chapter 4

Deception, Truths and Nightmares

Chapter Four

Formulated Plans

**A/N: **_Here's chapter four! Enjoy! Do leave a review!_

"Master Ti, Master Mundi," Obi-Wan greeted as the two Jedi Masters left their cockpits and headed toward him. "I'm glad you both are still alive."

"As we are, Master Kenobi," replied Ki-Adi. "Who else is there?"

"Ahsoka Tano, Master Yoda and I," said Obi-Wan grimly. "It is a small number, but a relief nonetheless."

"And what of Skywalker?" asked Shaak Ti. Obi-Wan grimaced.

"Anakin Skywalker is missing," he admitted. "We believe it is by the will of the Force that he… is missing." Shaak Ti and Ki-Adi Mundi both looked confused, yet a little skeptical. Obi-Wan sighed, and shook his head.

"I do not understand it, and neither does Master Yoda… yet. We have been searching for an answer," Obi-Wan explained, "But Master Yoda knows that Darth Sidious must be stopped at all costs. We believe Sidious has learnt of Anakin's disappearance."

"What does Sidious care about Skywalker?" asked Shaak Ti.

Obi-Wan sighed. They did not know of Anakin turning to the Dark Side. They would be enraged to hear it.

"Anakin has turned to the Dark Side," Obi-Wan confessed bitterly, "But he is in no position to help Sidious."

"Turned to the Dark Side? _Impossible!_" exclaimed Ki-Adi. He had remembered taking Anakin under his tutelage once, and he was certain that Anakin would have become a great Jedi Knight, or a Master, if possible. "He is a good man."

"Apparently not," spat Shaak Ti. "We were right to deprive him of the role of Master."

"Which led to his betrayal, Master Ti," Obi-Wan cut in. "With all due respect, he felt like he deserved the title of Jedi Master, and I did too, for a moment. But he proved himself to be reckless – a trait not seen in any Master yet."

Ki-Adi nodded in agreement. "The important thing now is stopping Darth Sidious," Shaak Ti growled. "But I will not ignore Skywalker's plight as well." Obi-Wan smiled faintly and led them to the resting room, where Master Yoda and Ahsoka were.

"Senator Amidala is here as well," Obi-Wan informed them.

"She should have been safe in her home," Ki-Adi grumbled. "Why did she come here?"

"Padme… went to Mustafar to stop Anakin from doing the wrong thing," Obi-Wan explained darkly, "But Anakin hurt her, and she had to give birth."

"_Give birth?_" Shaak Ti repeated, aghast. "With whose child is she carrying?"

Obi-Wan grimaced again.

"Anakin's children," he admitted. The two Masters' faces were transformed into pure shock and outrage.

"He has defied the Jedi Code," growled Shaak Ti. "How could he?"

"Feelings got in the way," Obi-Wan said.

"Which should not have in the first place," said the older Togruta. The three entered the resting room and saw that Master Yoda and Ahsoka were meditating inside.

"Master Yoda," called Obi-Wan, "Masters Shaak Ti and Ki-Adi Mundi are here." Yoda opened his eyes and turned to the two Jedi Masters and smiled.

"Good that you are both alive, it is," Yoda said. "Sit."

The two Masters sat down on either side of Yoda, who was facing Ahsoka. "Master Yoda, we must act quickly. Darth Sidious—"

"Patience, young one," Yoda cut in, his eyes closed. "Meditate on this, we must." Shaak Ti looked outraged.

"Meditate? He's out there killing more Jedi as we speak, Master Yoda!" she exclaimed. Ahsoka flinched slightly at the Togruta's aggressiveness. It reminded her of Anakin's headstrong attitude.

"Patience and understanding, we must have. Get us through this, it will," Yoda said.

Ki-Adi said nothing and began to meditate. Shaak Ti looked at Obi-Wan for help, but he merely sighed and shook his head. "We must hope for the best," he said, exhausted.

"Master Yoda, we do need a plan," Ki-Adi said.

Shaak Ti looked relieved at Ki-Adi's sudden statement. _Finally, we're getting down to business._

"Since Darth Sidious failed in retrieving Skywalker," Shaak Ti began, "He must be vulnerable."

Yoda said nothing, but merely responded with a nod of the head.

"Do you suggest we attack head on?" Ki-Adi challenged.

"No," Shaak Ti replied coldly. "But we must improvise on this. Now that he is without an apprentice, he has only himself to defend. His clones and droids are useless."

"Overlook that, you must not," Yoda piped.

"What if we turn the clones against him?" suggested Ahsoka suddenly.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Exactly what I was thinking, Ahsoka," he commented. The little Togruta beamed.

"How do you suggest we do that, Master Kenobi?" asked Ki-Adi.

"Easy. Just take over Kamino and we'll have a whole army at the ready – possibly," Obi-Wan said, agreeing with Ahsoka's idea completely. It was genius, and all it took was one Jedi to do it.

"Take over, we will not," said Yoda, "But earn their allegiance…"

Ahsoka smiled sheepishly at Obi-Wan.

"Who will go?" asked Shaak Ti. After a minute of thinking, Yoda said, "Ki-Adi, go, you shall. Return to us with good news, yes?"

Ki-Adi smiled and bowed with respect.

"Immediately, Master Yoda." With that, Ki-Adi Mundi left the resting room, leaving Shaak Ti, Yoda, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. The bronze-haired Jedi Master settled down next to Ahsoka and gazed at the meditating Yoda.

"What now?" he asked.

"To understand the Force fully in such a short time… it seems hard, Master," Ahsoka commented.

Yoda nodded and opened his eyes, and said, "Anakin Skywalker will return when it is the right time."

"And when will _that _be, Master?" asked Ahsoka, trying her best not to be skeptical and sound doubtful.

Yoda smiled. "Soon," he replied simply.

Ahsoka felt otherwise. _How soon is soon? _Ahsoka wondered. Anakin was as good as dead if he were to be stuck in the future forever! She had to do something. If Yoda didn't have the power to bring back her missing Master, _someone _must have the skill to! _But who would know? _Ahsoka thought curiously. She burned to have the answer – to be able to see Anakin again, and she would do anything just to bring him back.

She felt Yoda probing at her mind again. She knew he was worried about the path she was wandering onto, but she blocked her mind out nonetheless. _I will not turn to the Dark Side, _she assured herself. _I'll bring Skyguy back no matter what._

Obi-Wan Kenobi felt the same determination and desperation Ahsoka did. He needed this war to be over, he needed Darth Sidious to be stopped, and most of all, and he needed his old friend back with him again. _I could have prevented this, _Obi-Wan thought to himself. _I could have turned him to the right path! It was my entire fault!_

"Do not worry," Yoda addressed the two. "By the will of the Force, Anakin Skywalker will return."

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan both nodded.

"Now, the time is, to stop Darth Sidious," said the Jedi Grand Master.

"We can think of more plans after Ki-Adi manages to gain Kamino's clones and form a new army," said Obi-Wan calmly.

"Then we can only wait," Shaak Ti said.

Obi-Wan turned to Ahsoka. "I think it's time I continued what Anakin started." Smiling, he led her out to the next room that was beside the current one that they were in.

"I am going to teach you your Master's form of combat – Djem So," Obi-Wan said. "Anakin tells me that you have a particularly odd combination of fighting techniques."

Ahsoka nodded. "I feel that suits me better, Master Kenobi," she said. "But Djem So wouldn't do any harm."

"Very well," said Obi-Wan, igniting his lightsaber. "Let us begin slowly."

-

Ki-Adi Mundi flew towards the landing platform at the Kamino cloning facility. The Jedi Starfighter landed swiftly and slowly. Ki-Adi could see a Kaminoan waiting for him patiently despite the harsh wind and rain. He donned hood and advanced towards the Kaminoan.

"Master Jedi, it is good to see you here," greeted the Kaminoan politely.

Ki-Adi bowed. "Likewise," he replied.

"Prime Minister Lama Su is waiting. The Empire has taken over our facility. We are more than happy to be liberated of their treacherous rule," explained the Kaminoan as they walked into the warm complex. Despite her words, Ki-Adi was immensely surprised to find no trace of anger in her voice. It was strangely soothing, and encouraging at that.

"Where are the Imperial clones?" asked Ki-Adi. "I had the feeling that they would be patrolling these corridors."

"They are human, after all, and all humans sleep in the middle of the night," the Kaminoan explained with a smile. "We shall form an agreement and Lama Su will be more than pleased to let you have three hundred thousand clones at your service." Ki-Adi nodded. It would be enough for now. Besides, he could always come back for more reinforcements.

"Do prepare backup clones," Ki-Adi requested, "For I cannot see the future. A mistake might jeopardize our plans." The Kaminoan nodded and ushered him into the Prime Minister's office.

"Prime Minister Lama Su," greeted Ki-Adi politely, bowing with respect.

"Master Jedi," Lama Su said, smiling, "It is a relief to see someone who has come to liberate our planet of the Empire."

Ki-Adi sat down across the Minister and cleared his throat.

"I have prepared the papers for our treaty and alliance with the Republic," Lama Su told him. "All you have to do is sign the papers as I have, and we have an allegiance."

The Jedi Master smiled gratefully. _Let this be fast._

Lama Su presented the papers to Ki-Adi and quietly awaited his signature. Ki-Adi read its contents and nodded in satisfaction. He signed it and handed it back to Lama Su.

"Thank you, Master Jedi," said Lama Su.

"What about the Imperials here?" asked Ki-Adi.

Lama Su smiled even wider. "With newer clones at the ready, we can turn them back to the Republic easily. They are highly outnumbered." Ki-Adi chuckled.

"Very well," he said. "We will be awaiting the clones on Polis Massa. Contact me if you need assistance – I will be ready, Minister."

The Prime Minister of Kamino nodded and bowed gratefully, before showing him out.

Before Ki-Adi could leave, however, the voice of a clone resounded along the corridor.

"Freeze, Jedi!" shouted the clone. Lama Su turned around to face the clone trooper.

"At ease," he said stonily. "We are part of the Republic."

"We are of the Empire," the clone growled, "I will not settle for anything else."

Ki-Adi sighed. "If you are not with the Republic, you are a traitor. I _will not _settle for anything else, either." He turned around and Force shoved the clone trooper hard against the wall, rendering him unconscious. Lama Su looked worried.

"I don't think I should leave this fast," Ki-Adi said cautiously. "I will stay to protect you until my troops are ready."

Lama Su nodded. "Come, we shall have to move the body, if not the Imperials would suspect a rebellion." Ki-Adi nodded and proceeded to carry the clone trooper's body, and followed Lama Su quietly.

* * *

Anakin watched silently as Luke assigned various students to their different Masters. Some Masters had two students – more than he could handle, if he had been assigned a student. His eyes followed Luke constantly, watching his every move, amazed at how far his son's personality was from his. While Anakin admitted that he had been a reckless and headstrong Jedi, Luke was calm, collected and composed all the time. _I guess that's what you become for being the head of the Jedi Order, _Anakin thought sheepishly.

"Rosh Penin, you will be assigned to Master Katarn," Luke said finally. He returned to the top of the steps and turned around.

"Rally with your Masters," he commanded, "And good luck in your training."

Anakin looked up at Luke, who signaled to him that he was able to go up to him now. "So am I just a guest here or what?" said Anakin. Luke shrugged.

"Are you a Jedi Knight?"

"Yes," Anakin said. "But it wouldn't be appropriate, would it?"

"No," Luke replied. "It wouldn't."

"Then what do you suggest I become?"

"I will let you retain your position of Jedi Knight, and I will send you on missions if necessary. Make good use of the time you have here – and in time, I will find a way to return you to your time," Luke said.

Anakin nearly jumped out of his skin. "My time?" he repeated, "How did you know?"

Luke smiled. "It is pretty obvious, Jaden. I expect that isn't your real name, either," he said evenly.

"Oh. Right," said Anakin. "So you've seen through me."

"You said too much," Luke commented.

Anakin sighed. "Alright," he said. "Don't think I'll tell you my real name."

"Never would have dreamed of it," Luke said, smiling a little wider now. Anakin nodded. "Can I return to my room?" he asked. Luke nodded.

Anakin bowed and headed for the elevator.

Luke approached Kyle, who was in conversation with his new Padawan. "You're smiling pretty obviously up there," said Kyle. "You sure he's your father?"

"Yes. I went through the Jedi Archives last night, and Jaden is none other than Anakin Skywalker," he replied.

"He's a bad liar," Kyle said sheepishly. Rosh seemed confused at the two Masters' conversation. Luke chuckled. "Also, I sensed that he's learning to embrace the Light Side more often," he continued. "I'm pretty sure he'll want to meet his descendants and Leia too."

"Isn't that a bit too much of an exposure? Rosh, go wait for me at the door," Kyle added, nearly forgetting that Rosh was listening in a bit too much.

Luke shook his head. "It will do him good. He has immersed himself so deeply within the Dark Side of the Force… I must turn him back. It would be what Ben and Yoda would do," he said, as Rosh walked off reluctantly.

"So he's at the age where he's all… I'm Darth Vader and there's nothing you can do about it?" Kyle questioned.

"Yes. I believe I can turn him back a second time, even if he is stubborn."

"Like you are, Luke," Kyle laughed. He glanced at Rosh, who was leaning against the wall, apparently waiting for his Master. "I'd better go. Rosh seems to want to start his training _immediately_." Luke laughed and nodded.

-

The days passed, and soon, they turned into weeks, and Anakin was beginning to grow even more impatient. He needed something to do to get his mind off his troubles – and off the Dark Side as well. He waited and waited, but neither Luke nor Kyle came running in, telling him that they had a mission for him. He was growing with fear – something he had tried to prevent from happening, but he continued to worry over Ahsoka, Padme and even Obi-Wan Kenobi, his old Master. Anakin had feared death, and death for his loved ones, and had directed misplaced anger towards Obi-Wan.

He realized the foolishness of his actions and had meditated in his room every single day, channeling his fear and anger away. He only succeeded a little, but still felt his anger and hate. _I should be angry at Palpatine, _he told himself tersely.

_No… I shouldn't be angry at all._

Anakin evened his breathing and closed his eyes. How he wished Obi-Wan were here to guide him like many years ago, when he was still the nine year old Padawan he had lost within his rage. He heard the door slide open and turned towards the person standing at the doorway. It was Kyle, he sensed. His Force power was getting much more controlled, not to mention balanced.

"A—Uh, Jaden," Kyle said, "Luke has a mission for you. He wants you to see him in his office." Anakin lit up immediately. Finally, a mission!

He stood up and nodded, suppressing a grin.

* * *

Review please! I will introduce Anakin Solo, Jacen and Jaina and the rest very soon!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Deception, Truths and Nightmares

Chapter Five

His Future Generations

**A/N: **_Thank you all who reviewed so generously! I love you all (smiles)! Here's the chapter where Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin Solo come along! There will be events from Jedi Knight III, like the Disciples of Ragnos and Tavion's Force power stealing from different planets. _

* * *

Anakin and Kyle entered Luke's office only to see Luke speaking with two young Jedi. He had a troubled expression, and Anakin was beginning to wonder if this mission was more than he had wanted. He walked up to Luke and the two Jedi he assumed were Padawans.

"Jaden," Luke greeted, "You're on time. I'll begin the briefing, but first, I should introduce you to my niece and nephew." Anakin smiled. _I have a granddaughter and grandson! _He bowed slightly as Luke said, "This is Jaina and Jacen Solo, Jedi Apprentices." _Solo? _Anakin thought, _I have a daughter as well?_

Anakin extended his hand in friendship to Jacen, and the boy took it immediately.

"I'm Jaden Korr," Anakin said, half-wishing that he could just tell them who he really was.

"Jaden is a Jedi Knight here, and he will be accompanying you on this mission," Luke explained. "Now, about the mission: I'm sending you three to the planet of Hoth to investigate the Disciples of Ragnos' activity there. I believe they want the Force power from that planet, and I need all of you to work together to stop them before it's too late. If it is too late, then you must return and report it to me immediately. I've sent different teams to different locations, like Cloud City, Byss, and more."

"Who _are _the Disciples of Ragnos?" asked Anakin.

"They are a cult loyal to the long-dead Sith Lord, Ragnos. I'm not sure of their intentions in getting Force power from the planets, but I know it's nothing good," Luke explained. "That is why I need you three to head over to Hoth immediately and investigate."

"Understood, Uncle Luke," said Jaina. Anakin gazed at her for a long enough time to let Jacen notice him. The Jedi glared at Anakin, who merely shook his head and turned away to follow Jaina out. _I was only staring at my granddaughter… is that so wrong? _

They took the elevator down to the first floor. "Master Korr," Jaina addressed him, flattering Anakin a little. _I was never even granted that title back in the Council, _Anakin thought shrewdly. "I suggest we take separate ships. There are three Z-95 Headhunters in the hangar," she continued, "We could take those to Hoth."

Jacen and Anakin both nodded. They entered the large hangar and found the three Headhunters awaiting them. _This'll be easy, _Anakin thought. He had always been an excellent pilot, and he hoped that Jaina and Jacen were as good too. As Jaina headed towards the Headhunter that was furthest from Anakin and Jacen, Anakin found himself cornered by his grandson.

"I'm telling you," he growled, glaring daggers at Anakin, "If you even _try _to hit on my sister, I _will _make sure you wished you never thought of going after her." Anakin stifled his laughter. Jacen had actually thought – in staring at Jaina for a moment too long – that Anakin had fancied his own granddaughter.

"What's so funny?" Jacen growled again, feeling a bit confused. He never was good at threatening people – especially a Jedi Knight.

"I'm not in love with her or anything," Anakin said. "I have a wife back in Coruscant."

Jacen's expression changed immediately into that of apology and shame. He scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh. Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't know. You were looking at her…"

"Only because she reminded me of someone I knew," Anakin said evenly, which was true. Jaina had looked a bit like Padme, and that was what attracted Anakin's gaze. "You're a good brother," he added, complimenting Jacen. The young apprentice chuckled and nodded in thanks. The two parted for their separate ships.

"What took you so long?" shouted Jaina from her cockpit.

"It's nothing," replied Jacen with a small smile on his face.

Anakin flew behind Jaina and Jacen easily at a moderate speed. The two certainly had _his _skills of piloting a ship, but Anakin knew that he could not possibly brag about this to anyone but himself. Times like this, Anakin had wished that Artoo had come along with him, so that he would still have a companion on this mission.

"Master Korr," Jaina radioed in, "We're approaching Hoth shortly. Do you think we should cover more ground by splitting up?"

Jacen was the next to radio in.

"You don't have to ask him – I think we'll stick together. Hoth is a big planet, sis!"

Anakin didn't have a chance to speak before they went into an argument.

"We just have to search the old rebel base on Hoth, that's it!" she retorted.

"Come on, it'll be less dangerous," Jacen warned. "I don't want you missing or anyone else."

"Firstly," Anakin said, with surprising authority in his voice, "Don't call me Master Korr. It sounds terrible. Just call me Jaden, okay? And I agree with Jacen. We shouldn't split up if there's a cult loose on Hoth. Three lightsabers are better than one."

Jacen laughed. "You see, Jaina? Even Jaden agrees!"

"Fine, fine," grumbled Jaina, "We'll go as a team."

"I call the shots," Jacen said. Anakin smirked as Jaina spat, "Come on, Jacen, and get real. Jaden will lead, won't you Jaden?"

Jacen let out a disgruntled snort.

"Alright then," accepted Anakin. "We'll land not far from the rebel base, and then we'll make our way there on foot."

"There should be some Tauntauns on Hoth," Jaina suggested, "We could ride on them."

"Very well," Anakin said. The three Headhunters picked up speed and entered hyperspace.

-

"There it is," Jacen said, "Hoth."

"I don't feel anything," Jaina mumbled. "There isn't even an aura around the planet. Uncle Luke said he saw a vision of Ben Kenobi here once."

"I heard Darth Vader was there too." That caught Anakin's attention. His older self had been here… but for what? The destruction of the rebel base… or an attempt to take over the planet – like Palpatine would have commanded him to? _No, _he told himself firmly, _I'm not Darth Vader. I'm Anakin Skywalker. _Yet, the feelings from the duel on Mustafar had not faded. The misdirected anger was wrong, he decided. It would take him a long while to get rid of his emotions and quickly go back to stop Palpatine and his devious plan to unite the galaxy under one rule – _his _rule. The Empire.

The three Headhunters entered Hoth without interruption and landed at a large enough area, and were close enough to make it to the old base on Tauntauns. Anakin mounted on one and waited for Jaina and Jacen to hop onto theirs.

"I sense the Empire," Jacen hissed. "And more." Anakin sensed it too. They were not alone.

Jaina pointed to the far end of the land. Anakin and Jacen turned their heads toward the north and saw a glowing light.

"What's that?" she shouted, her voice battling against the roaring wind. Anakin shivered against the cold, freezing wind. He had been used to Tatooine's blistering heat first, then he adjusted to the moderate weather in Coruscant and many other planets – but he had never set foot on Hoth before. It was like a gigantic freezer – one that Anakin swore to never come back to ever again.

"Do you think we'll see Wampas here?" shouted Jacen.

Jaina rolled her eyes. "Let's head for that light," Anakin shouted. "It might be a beacon."

The three Jedi rode their Tauntauns toward the light, and indeed, it had turned out to be a beacon. There were more up ahead.

"I think they guide whoever's here to the rebel base so they won't get lost!" Jaina exclaimed. Anakin nodded in agreement and signaled for them to follow him. Soon, after a long period of riding on the Tauntauns, Anakin stopped his in its tracks. There were now _two _paths, both leading to different places. One could lead to a dead end, which would ultimately waste their time.

Before he could make a decision, Jacen pointed to the right side and yelled, "Imperial Storm Troopers!" A team of Storm Troopers – Anakin had thought of them as Clone Troopers once he had seen them – advanced toward them, their blasters at the ready.

"Halt!" yelled the leader. "Who are you?"

Before any of them could respond, another Storm Trooper pointed from Jaina, to Jacen and then finally to Anakin while saying, "They have lightsabers! They're Jedi!"

_Crap, _thought Anakin. He ignited his lightsaber and rode his Tauntaun towards them, slicing off their heads while doing so. Jaina and Jacen followed suit, and they decided to head on the path on their right.

At the end of the trail of beacons, they found themselves at a dead end, facing a whole company of Storm Troopers. Whoever was on this planet had control over the Imperial Remnants here and was probably part of the Disciples of Ragnos as well.

The three Jedi ignited their lightsabers.

* * *

"Ki-Adi has been held up," said Obi-Wan. "He wishes to stay and protect the Kaminoans against the Empire's troops there." Yoda nodded and clutched his walking stick tightly as he paced the room up and down.

"Settled, the agreement has?" he asked. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Three hundred thousand clones are being prepared as we speak," said Obi-Wan. Ahsoka smiled at Obi-Wan who had turned to her with a satisfied look on his face. _Well done, Ahsoka, _he thought.

"Discover plans of Sidious', we must," Yoda said. "Send two Jedi, I will."

Ahsoka's face lit up at the thought. _I want to go, _she thought to herself, _I want to stop the Empire!_

"I suggest Master Kenobi and I should go," Shaak Ti suggested. "Ahsoka will stay with you, Master Yoda."

The young Padawan's face fell to disappointment. _Darn it, _mused Ahsoka. Yoda shook his head, much to Shaak Ti's surprise. "Take the Padawan, I will, to Coruscant, we will return. Time for unorthodox trials, it is," said Yoda with a smile. Ahsoka jumped up in delight. "Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Wait for the Clone Troopers, you two will," Yoda commanded. "Ahsoka, come." As soon as Ahsoka and Yoda left, Shaak Ti slammed the table with her fist in outrage.

"A _Padawan? _He was in a room with two Jedi Masters and he chose the _Padawan_!?" she exclaimed angrily. "What is Master Yoda playing at?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You heard him, Master Ti. Unorthodox trials," he said. "Ahsoka's ready to become a Knight, he believes."

"At this time of war, we need the very best," she growled.

"The Empire may learn of us taking shelter here on Polis Massa. If you and I left, Ahsoka and Yoda would not have been able to protect Padme and Bail. Besides, I believe she is ready," Obi-Wan defended Ahsoka as well as Yoda. Shaak Ti hasn't been this agitated in a long while, and the last time she had become this angry was many decades ago.

The war must have changed so many people. _Betrayals happen frequently now, _he thought. _I just hope Ahsoka will be fine._

-

Coruscant was still as noisy as ever, despite the ongoing war. Ahsoka had only been here a few times, but she counted on Master Yoda to lead her.

"Patience, young one," Yoda advised her. "Over, the war will be soon." Ahsoka nodded. They walked along the streets, dressed in Jedi cloaks, concealing their identities.

"Seek a place to stay, we will," said Yoda, turning towards Ahsoka. "Tired, you are." It wasn't a question. Ahsoka sighed, and nodded. She could use the sleep for the next day.

"Long, this mission will be," said the Jedi Master, "Tomorrow, your trials begin."

* * *

Darth Sidious sat in his office silently, brooding over the fact that he had just lost his best apprentice yet. He had been trying to form new plans – ones that would work even without Darth Vader at his side. Nothing was as brilliant as the one he had before Vader had disappeared. Now, he was the only Sith remaining – unless he could get a new apprentice and let him take Vader's place. It would be good, but most of the Jedi were already dead. He would have to take a painfully long time to locate a Jedi in hiding, and that Jedi would probably not pledge his allegiance so easily to Sidious.

Unlike Vader, Sidious knew, no other Jedi has such strong emotional bonds with the people they love. The Jedi Code restricted them from doing so, a code Sidious saw to be useless and unnecessary. Vader had turned to the Dark Side because he feared for the lives of the ones he loved – namely, Padme Amidala and Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had turned into a Sith Lord almost too willingly – and it was fueled by the fear after Vader had unintentionally murdered Mace Windu.

There would be no other Jedi Knight like Anakin Skywalker.

Then suddenly, Darth Sidious felt another two Jedi within Coruscant. His lips formed a crooked and dark smile. Yoda was here with another Jedi – a younger one, far younger than even Vader himself. She was vulnerable, and her heart was beating for someone she loved. Her heart beat for Anakin Skywalker, the man who had gone missing. Sidious could sense her willingness to do _anything _for Skywalker. It would be to his advantage, if he could turn her to his side.

There would be no need for Darth Vader anymore, if he succeeded. She was exactly like Darth Vader – her emotional attachments to people were stronger than her obedience in the Jedi Code, something Sidious noticed with much satisfaction. She would do well to be his apprentice.

He reached out to her mind, extracted memories easily as she slept. In the extraction, Sidious had found out that this Jedi was none other than Ahsoka Tano, the former apprentice of Anakin Skywalker. To his delight, he discovered another person whom Ahsoka held dear to her heart. So, he decided, there were now two people Ahsoka Tano treasured above the rest.

Jedi Master Plo Koon and Anakin Skywalker. Sidious smiled. She would be easier to turn than Vader, by far, even if the only obstacle that stands in his way is the promise she had made to Kenobi and her missing Master.

He had found his new apprentice at last.

* * *

You guys are the reason I continue! (does a happy dance) I'm sorry if this is too short, but I felt like it had to end here. Next chapter will be longer! Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Deception, Truths and Nightmares

Chapter Six

Nightmare

**A/N: **_Thank you all who reviewed once again! I'm a very happy writer! I will be turning Ahsoka to the Dark Side, but her fate is still being decided. Will Anakin return in time to turn her back, or will Obi-Wan Kenobi destroy her without a choice? I can't really give any more spoilers… It's not in this chapter, but keep an eye out! Thank you!_

* * *

_Ahsoka opened her eyes to see Anakin Skywalker standing in front of her – or rather, he was kneeling in pain – looking at her through pained eyes. His beautiful blue eyes were filled with agony and pain, and Ahsoka saw that behind him stood Obi-Wan Kenobi, wielding his lightsaber at the ready. She widened her eyes in horror. Obi-Wan was about to execute Anakin!_

"_I'm sorry, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan told her grimly. "But it had to come to this. Anakin must die." _

_She shook her head and shouted, "No! He must live! He has to!" Nothing mattered anymore. All that mattered was Anakin's safety. She would not let him die like this. Not now, not ever. _

"_Ahsoka, your former Master is a Sith Lord," Obi-Wan told her, his eyes burning with fury and disappointment. "He has chosen this path for himself. He must walk it till the end."_

_Anakin looked pleadingly at Ahsoka and called out to her, "Ahsoka, please… save me! I'm sorry for turning to the Dark Side… please… I'm not Darth Vader anymore!" She felt her heart beat faster and faster as she kneeled down in front of Anakin and put her hands around his face, feeling him, breathing his scent in – for she had missed him more than she had missed anyone her whole life, and not even Obi-Wan would stop her from loving Anakin Skywalker._

"_Skyguy," she whispered. Strangely, she could not say any more. She was bursting to tell him everything – everything she felt for him ever since they first met in Christophsis. She felt hot tears fill her eyes and roll down her cheeks as Obi-Wan growled, "Back away, Ahsoka, the Council has determined his fate. He must die." Anakin grabbed both of her wrists and pried them off him. He smiled weakly at her and within a blink of an eye, he Force shoved her backwards, and when Ahsoka finally got to her feet, the blue blade sliced neatly through his neck, and all Ahsoka could hear was her own screaming filling her ears…_

"_No!_" she screamed, awaking from her terrible nightmare. She turned around wildly to see Master Yoda sitting in the corner of the room, meditating with a troubled expression on his face. _It was only a nightmare, _she told herself, feeling her heartbeat slowing gradually from the shock. Yoda opened his eyes and studied Ahsoka intently.

"Experience a nightmare, did you?" Yoda asked. Ahsoka nodded and let out a sigh. To her dismay, Yoda shook his head and said, "Learn to let go of your attachments, you must, young one," he told her calmly. "Fear for Anakin's life, you must not."

"You saw into my head again?" she asked, slightly mad at the Jedi Master for peering into her own thoughts and fears. He had no right… and yet… he was concerned. It was no concern of his, whether she had feelings for Anakin or not. "Troubled me, it did," Yoda replied simply.

"Went through this before, your Master has," Yoda continued, "Led him to the Dark Side, his nightmares did."

"What did he dream about?" asked Ahsoka, suddenly curious and interested.

Yoda shook his head. "The death of his wife, he feared about," he replied. Ahsoka felt her heart skip a beat. Anakin Skywalker had a wife? Anakin Skywalker was _married_?

This time, the anger and sadness in her was more evident as she balled her fists. Anakin Skywalker's heart had already been taken away… he had already devoted his life to his wife, whoever she was. Ahsoka closed her eyes. _I don't love him, _she told herself firmly, _I _hate _him! _But it was not true. It was never true. It was a hopeless lie she told herself, in an attempt to let go of her feelings directed toward Anakin.

"Hate, leads to the Dark Side," Yoda warned. Ahsoka glared at Master Yoda, apparently disliking the fact that almost everyone can reach into her mind to know exactly what she was thinking.

"That's enough, Master Yoda," said Ahsoka, controlling the anger in her voice. "Stop doing this."

"Following your Master's path, you are," Yoda continued, ignoring Ahsoka's plea. "In denial, Anakin was. Wanted to save everyone, he had… especially the one he loved."

Ahsoka refused to believe it. She needed Skyguy as much as she needed this war to end! How could she possibly stop thinking about saving him from death?

"I am trying, Master," she said. "It's so hard."

"Stronger than your Master, you must be," Yoda urged. "Strong, the lure of the Dark Side is."

"I won't turn to the Dark Side," Ahsoka said, although something in her said otherwise. She was feeling worse than usual, and the more she thought about Anakin, she grew sadder and sadder everyday.

"Now, the time is," said Yoda, despite the fact that it was still in the wee hours of the morning. Ahsoka nodded. They would get in, discover anything they could, and then get out. _In and out, _Ahsoka told herself. She feared the Emperor, but she knew that nothing could go wrong with Master Yoda at her side. She took her lightsaber off the nearby desk and followed Yoda out.

-

The Chancellor's – or rather, Darth Sidious' – office was still located where it always had: at the Supreme Chancellor's suite located in the Republic Executive Building. Yoda had pointed out that it was not the only place for Sidious to keep his notorious plans – there was still his own private apartment located at the _500 Republica_. They had decided to investigate one of the two first, and eventually agreed on the Chancellor's suite.

It was quieter in Coruscant – it was only three in the morning after all – and there were lesser people on the streets as they made their way swiftly to the building. When they arrived, the building entrance was locked. _As expected, _Ahsoka thought. Yoda had less to worry about stealth than their safety. _In and out, _she mused, as Yoda used the Force to unlock the doors. They entered quietly and Yoda proceeded to reactivate the elevator. As they got in, Ahsoka could feel an eerie aura filling the whole building.

"Alone, we are not," Yoda said quietly. "Installed much security to his office, Sidious has."

"At this time?" Ahsoka asked, incredulous. "Would they even have the energy to stay awake?"

Yoda nodded. "Not ordinary humans, they are. A smart foe, Sidious is," he replied grimly. "Provided him with droids for security, Grievous has."

The elevator stopped at the highest floor in the Republic Executive Building. Ahsoka swallowed hard, feeling fear arise in her. As soon as they entered Sidious' office, four MagnaGuards appeared within the darkness, their electrostaffs activated. Under the still and heavy silence, the crackling of electricity could be heard as well as the soft humming of the Jedi lightsabers.

"Careful, we must be," said Yoda, keeping his eyes on the MagnaGuards. "Not to be underestimated, these MagnaGuards are."

Without warning, two MagnaGuards charged toward Yoda, their electrostaffs at the ready, leaving Ahsoka to face the remaining two. _Okay, _she told herself, _Remember what Obi-Wan and Skyguy taught you? _She took a deep breath and jumped up into the air and struck down on one MagnaGuard. It used its electrostaff to parry her attack, and Ahsoka had to leap out of the other's strike in time. She had faced these droids once and defeated them both, so why couldn't she do it again? _Of course, _a voice inside of her spoke, _you were without Anakin._

She ignored it and swung her lightsaber upwards from below, causing the MagnaGuard to stumble backwards from her strong blow. Ahsoka turned around to face the other one, and blocked all of its aggressive attacks. She Force shoved it hard against the wall, and seized the chance to cut it into half. She leaped backwards, barely missing the remaining MagnaGuard's attack, and threw her lightsaber towards its back, slicing it neatly into many different pieces. Master Yoda had just finished off his last opponent, and turned to Ahsoka with a grimace.

"Knew that we were coming, he did," Yoda said quietly. "Check his files we must, for hidden plans."

Before Yoda could even move one foot, he looked up in suspicion, surveying the office silently. Ahsoka had sensed the presence as well.

"One more enemy, we have yet to meet," Yoda said. "Here, he is."

From within the shadows, Darth Sidious let out a menacing cackle.

* * *

Anakin led Jacen and Jaina into the small hidden entrance to the underground base after slaying the remaining Storm Troopers in the area. He jumped down after them and followed them down the large passageway to find them standing above three Storm Troopers. He turned to Jaina and Jacen and signaled for them to take out the Storm Troopers, and within a blink of an eye, Jaina and her brother had finished the job.

"Good," Anakin said, "All we have to do is to search the place and return to our ships."

"Seems easy enough," said Jacen. "I _still _don't sense much here."

"Perhaps whatever it is it's deeper inside the base," Jaina said. "And don't assume your Force senses are as good as Jaden's." She winked at Anakin.

Jacen rolled his eyes. "Come on, Jaina, he has a wife!" he exclaimed. Anakin felt himself turn slightly pink.

"It's not like I wanted to…" Her voice trailed off as she noticed what she was about to say. She turned to Jacen and glared at him, who burst out laughing.

"Anyway," said Anakin hastily, "I know there are more than just some Storm Troopers here. Let's go."

He walked on first, taking the lead, with Jaina and Jacen following behind. As they walked on into the next area, and the one after that, Anakin, Jacen and Jaina worked together to eliminate the Imperials occupying the former Echo Base. They swept through the base swiftly and quickly, until they had chanced upon another Wampa.

"I hate these things," Jacen growled, his lightsaber at the ready. Anakin agreed with him silently, as the Wampa advanced towards them, thinking that they were lunch for the day. It swung its large arm towards Jacen, who ducked in time out of the way. Anakin leaped onto the Wampa's back and sliced its head off neatly, before jumping off the dead beast. He wiped the fur off his robes and turned around to face the only door they had, other than the one behind them.

"Let's hope this Alora is here," mumbled Jaina, reminding them of the Cultist they had encountered back in the command center, who had spoken to a female named Alora through his comlink.

The three walked into a larger – not to mention much colder – area to find a Twi'lek sitting casually upon a nearby rock. She stowed her comlink away and faced the three Jedi with a sneer on her face.

"You three must have been the intruders," she said, her voice cool but there was a hint of mockery in her voice. "Skywalker must have sent you."

"Obviously," said Anakin, clutching his lightsaber tightly in his mechanical hand. "You're the one who infiltrated Echo Base, aren't you?"

Alora smiled. "Of course I am," she answered, daring one of them to make the first move. She knew she was outnumbered, but that didn't mean that she was the one at the disadvantage.

"You can't possibly escape," said Jacen, glaring. "There are three of us, and you're alone."

To Jacen's rage, Alora laughed and ignited her lightsaber. "I can't possibly kill all of you," she admitted, "but I can try to kill _one _of you!" She leaped high into the air and chose to attack Jacen first. He jumped away from her strike and ignited his lightsaber, evidently frustrated with the Sith.

Anakin ran up to Alora and swung his lightsaber at her hard, but to his surprise, she blocked it almost too easily.

"My master has taught me _so _many things, Jedi," she mocked, as she turned around to Force shove Anakin backwards. Jaina seized the opportunity to attack her, but Alora parried her attack and the two were in an evenly matched saber lock.

Taking advantage of the situation, Jacen rushed forward angrily, his lightsaber lifted up high. He swung it strongly towards Alora, who had no chance of blocking his strike, resulting in the loss of her right arm. To Anakin's dismay, he sensed Jacen's deep hatred for the Twi'lek and said quietly, "Don't strike her down, Jacen. It'll lead to worse things."

Alora smiled devilishly at Jacen despite the pain and said, "Strike me down, then, Jedi! Don't be a weakling!"

"Don't do it, Jacen," Jaina pleaded. "Jaden's right."

But Jacen did not listen to his older sister. He twirled his lightsaber in his palm and struck down on Alora, who had winced with fear, only to find that Anakin's blade was the only thing that stood in the way of the Sith's death. She grimaced and snorted ignorantly. "Fool," she hissed.

"Don't," Anakin growled, "kill her."

"She's evil, Jaden!" Jacen yelled. "How can I spare her?"

"We'll take her back to the Praxeum," replied Anakin harshly. "Killing her won't do us any good. We won't find out who's in charge of the Disciples of Ragnos."

Jaina nodded. "He's right, Jacen. We have to take her with us."

Jacen reluctantly deactivated his lightsaber and glared angrily at Alora, who in turn, smiled at him again – taunting him for his weakness. _How predictable, _Alora mused, still eyeing the fuming Jedi.

As soon as Anakin deactivated his lightsaber, Alora leaped up into the air and caught hold of a pipe near the exit above. She winked at Jacen and said, "We'll meet again, Jedi!" before making her way to freedom. Jacen threw his lightsaber down in anger.

"She escaped!" he yelled. "We should have killed her, Jaden!"

"Your anger will only lead you to the Dark Side," Anakin snarled, glaring. "Do you want to betray your family in doing so?"

There was a long, uneasy silence as the two men glared at each other.

Jacen seemed to have an internal struggle with his own emotions, and eventually sighed and gave in. "Fine," he said, "I'm sorry." Anakin patted Jacen hard on his back and said, "Let's go back. At least we didn't lose a good Jedi like you, Jacen." He was not about to give his grandson in to the Dark Side, as he had.

* * *

Chapter Six, finished… sorry for the shortness of it.

Stressed, I am. Heh, review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Deception, Truths and Nightmares

Chapter Seven

Persuasion

**A/N: **_Hello. Thanks for the reviews! I re-edited chapter five only slightly because I discovered a grave mistake – many thanks to Beth Weasley – when I wrote that Jacen and Jaina were Anakin's grandniece and nephew. Oops! Probably the effect of being so troubled about school work and stuff. Thanks again! Heh._

* * *

"Well, well," hissed Sidious menacingly, smiling at Yoda, "if it isn't the great Master Yoda… and his new apprentice, I presume?" His yellow eyes shifted to the young Togruta, who merely glared back at him with surprising courage.

"The student of your fallen apprentice, she is," Yoda replied.

Sidious frowned – he had not known of Anakin Skywalker's apprentice, much less _heard _of her from anyone else. He eyed Ahsoka again, and this time, looked upon her with a jeering look on his face.

"Anakin failed you," he mocked, and was delighted to see the rage upon Ahsoka's face, "he was foolish to leave such a Jedi like you on your own."

Ahsoka clutched her lightsaber even tighter, her insides burning with rage.

"He didn't leave me on purpose," she shot back, "I know he'll be back." To her dismay, Sidious burst out in jeering laughter.

"_Come back_?" he said, his eyes wide with amusement. "How can he, when he is stuck in the _future_?" Yoda narrowed his eyes. How had Darth Sidious discovered this for himself?

"He will," Yoda answered firmly. "Lacking faith in the Force, you are. Or rather, lacking faith in Darth Vader…" Sidious' laughter stopped abruptly. He glared down at the little green Jedi Grand Master and raised both of his hands, the tip of his fingers pointing at Yoda.

"Darth Vader is not needed anymore," Sidious croaked. "I have found a new apprentice…" He turned his head to face Ahsoka and smiled again. Ahsoka frowned. Why was he looking at her this way when he had said that he had 'found a new apprentice'? She couldn't care less, and raised her lightsaber, preparing to attack if Sidious did first.

"Gain an apprentice, you will not," Yoda replied harshly, "Especially not the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker." Ahsoka resisted the urge to let out a surprised and terrified gasp. Darth Sidious was after her now, after losing Anakin to the future? She felt the rage grow larger and larger within her as she thought of how lightly Sidious had treated Anakin. _His apprentices were like toys, _a voice whispered inside her, _he treated Anakin like disposable material! Exact your revenge!_

Without warning, and to the delight of Darth Sidious, Ahsoka leaped forward to strike down the Emperor, but her strike was parried within the blink of an eye – Sidious was not one to be underestimated by an inexperienced Padawan learner. Ahsoka glared at him, her green blade in a lock with Sidious' red blade.

"Feed your anger, you must not!" urged Yoda. Ahsoka had never heard the Jedi Master sound so frantic before – she knew that he was worried that Sidious would succeed in turning her to the Dark Side. She was unsure and fearful.

Sidious laughed.

"Give in to it… don't you want to avenge Anakin Skywalker? Don't you want to kill me for turning your beloved Master into a twisted Sith?" he beckoned, pressing his blade further towards Ahsoka. She mustered all of the strength she had and prevented Sidious from winning the saber lock, even though her fear and anger were weakening her greatly.

"Strike me down, _Jedi_," Sidious hissed wickedly.

"No," Ahsoka muttered, "I can't."

"Oh but you must," Sidious pleaded mockingly, "for I have brought dearest Anakin to a darker path… away from _you_… and his wife!"

Ahsoka burned with anger, her strength fueled by her emotions.

"Use your emotions, Ahsoka," whispered the Emperor, "use them to defeat me… like your Master would have. You are afraid of never seeing him again… aren't you, Ahsoka?" The young Togruta wanted to shake her head in denial, but she knew it was useless. Like Yoda, she knew that Darth Sidious could read her mind easily.

Suddenly, yet slowly, Sidious removed one hand from gripping his lightsaber and pointed the tips of his fingers toward Yoda, who merely concentrated on trying to persuade Ahsoka out of her anger.

"Follow in your Master's footsteps, you must not," Yoda growled. "Lose another Jedi, we cannot afford to!"

Lightning shot out of Sidious' fingertips, engulfing Yoda. Ahsoka could not hear the Jedi Master groaning in pain and letting out cries for help, or the same, sickening and jeering laughter of Darth Sidious. She was having an internal struggle with her own emotions, and the little voice that urged her to use her emotions for just that one moment… to end this war.

_End it for Anakin!_

_No! _Ahsoka yelled back. _I promised… I wouldn't turn…_

_You aren't going to turn, _the voice urged, even harsher than usual. _You're going to end this war._

Ahsoka blinked for a moment and turned to Master Yoda, who was still attempting to fend off the lightning using the Force, but he was weakening greatly. _I'm going to end this war, _Ahsoka told herself. With all the remaining energy she had left in her, Ahsoka forced Sidious' blade back to its owner, causing the Emperor to jump away in time, and release Yoda from his lightning strikes.

"I'm going to finish it," Ahsoka growled. "Once and for all."

Sidious cackled again, much to Ahsoka's anger.

"You have given in…" he said, evidently pleased. "Now do it. Kill me!"

Yoda hobbled slowly towards Ahsoka, who looked determined to kill.

"Do not… do not…" Before he could finish, Sidious interrupted him.

"I have the power to bring Anakin back," Sidious whispered. "I can bring him back to you… unharmed." Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"No!" Yoda bellowed. "Used this method, Sidious had, to turn Anakin to his side! Fall for it, you must not!"

"_LIES!_" snarled Sidious angrily. He would not lose this Jedi as an apprentice! Without an apprentice, he could be easily killed…

"The Jedi lie! Look!" he urged, forming an illusion of Anakin Skywalker, trapped in an invisible cage. His eyes were filled with helplessness and fear – and pleaded Ahsoka to free him once and for all from the future he did not belong to.

"Skyguy!" she exclaimed. "Let him go!" Sidious pointed at Yoda and commanded, "Kill him."

"No…"

"Kill him! And I will free Anakin Skywalker!"

Yoda turned to Ahsoka and realized that it was now too late. She turned to him with a dark expression on her face. Walking towards him slowly, Ahsoka raised her blade up high and prepared to strike down the Grand Master.

"No!" Yoda pleaded, "Listen to me!"

"I'm sorry Master Yoda," Ahsoka apologized emotionlessly. "But I've waited too long for Anakin to return alone. I need help."

"Help, I can give you!" Yoda said, "As well as Obi-Wan!"

The last word that fell from Ahsoka's lips sealed Yoda's fate.

"No."

Ahsoka's green blade almost touched Yoda's neck before it met another lightsaber. She looked up and saw that Obi-Wan Kenobi was the one protecting Master Yoda.

"Don't do this, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said gently. "Losing you would be as bad as losing Anakin!"

She shook her head and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry," she said. With tremendous effort, Ahsoka managed to Force push Obi-Wan out of the large window behind Sidious' desk.

Suddenly, the weakened Yoda was thrown backwards by an invisible hand, out of the office and into the elevator. Before the doors slid closed, Ahsoka could see that the Jedi Master was rendered unconscious.

"Now," growled Sidious, "Ahsoka Tano… you have a promise to keep… to me."

She turned around, feeling nothing but anger and anticipation. Where was Anakin Skywalker now?

"I will take you as my apprentice… to train you… to kill Yoda," he continued, his eyes piercing Ahsoka's bright blue eyes, "Until you do… you will not see Anakin Skywalker again."

She fell to her knees and looked at the floor. There was nothing she could do but to obey Sidious. There was no turning back – she had just killed Obi-Wan Kenobi and almost killed Yoda.

_This must be what he went through, _she thought sadly. _But it's worth it. I'll get him back…_

"Do you acknowledge me as your Master, as I have acknowledged you as my apprentice?" asked Sidious.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes," she answered.

"Good," Sidious said. "From this moment on, you will be named Darth…"

"Wait," Ahsoka said. "I don't want to have that name."

Sidious frowned. "Very well," he said finally. "Ahsoka Tano will still remain your name…"

Ahsoka let out a soft sigh of relief. In preventing herself from being rechristened, she told herself silently that it would be the only thing that separated her from becoming _exactly _like Anakin Skywalker. _I'm not always like him, _she thought.

"Now, Ahsoka," Sidious said, "Let us go. I have a feeling Yoda would awaken soon. Come – there is another way out of here."

The two left the office, never knowing that Obi-Wan Kenobi was still on the verge of falling to his death, gripping on the edge of a balcony a floor below.

* * *

"Jacen, Jaina, Jaden," greeted Luke as the three entered his office. "Did you find anything on Hoth?"

"No," answered Anakin. "We did meet with two dark Jedi there, however." Luke frowned and nodded.

"Just like the other reports. There were dark Jedi in every planet I sent teams to… except…" The hesitation and worry in Luke's voice was unmistakable.

"Except what, Uncle Luke?" asked Jaina. "Did someone get left behind?"

Luke grimaced and nodded. "Byss," he said simply. "Rosh's partner, Kyp, returned shortly before you three did. He told me Rosh was taken away."

"By dark Jedi, I presume," Anakin said. "Shouldn't you send some people to look for him?"

Shaking his head, Luke replied, "No. I sense he's still alive somewhere, and there is a purpose that he must serve while in the hands of the cult. I will send three of you on missions separately from now on, until I gain more information on the leader of the cult of Ragnos. Dismissed." Anakin couldn't help but to get a little angry at Luke. He had sounded just like Obi-Wan Kenobi – telling Anakin to leave someone in need of help when they both knew that there was a chance of saving that someone before danger befell him.

"Alright," said Jacen. "Let's go, Jaina."

Jaina turned to Anakin and smiled at him. "It was good working with you, Jaden," she said, before leaving with her brother. Anakin smiled a little, but turned back to Luke nonetheless.

"Rosh… is in danger, isn't he?" Anakin guessed.

Luke shook his head. "No harm will come to him," he assured Anakin, although the latter seemed to think otherwise. "I will inform you if you have another mission. Good work, by the way."

Anakin sighed, and nodded, before leaving the office in silence. He knew that if Luke didn't want to do anything about Rosh, the Jedi would have probably had his fate sealed.

-

Not long after Anakin had left Luke's office, Kyle came rushing in with a troubled look on his face. Luke presumed that Kyle had already heard about Rosh from either Jaina, Jacen or Kyp himself.

"Before you say anything, Kyle," Luke started, "I can only tell you that Rosh is fine."

"Fine?" repeated Kyle, "Fine, you say? My apprentice is in the hands of cultists! How can he possibly be fine?"

"He isn't dead," Luke said firmly. "They've turned him to the Dark Side."

Kyle's face turned into that of shock and disappointment. He gritted his teeth and punched the wall, sighing.

"I failed him," Kyle said dejectedly. "I failed my own student."

"You haven't lost him completely," Luke said comfortingly. "There's still good in him… I know."

"I can't feel _anything_," Kyle whispered.

"Clear your mind, and relax. You seem to have forgotten what I've taught you in using the Force," Luke reprimanded him lightly. "Calm down. We'll get him back, I know it."

"If you say so," said Kyle. "But I'm going to look for Rosh."

Luke shook his head. Kyle could be stubborn at times.

"Don't rush into it," warned Luke. "We need more help in scouting planets for these cultists."

"Fine," growled Kyle reluctantly. "But if I see Rosh anywhere, I won't hesitate to go after him."

"You're being reckless," Luke said. "Ben and Yoda lost students once too, and they were never like you, but I'm not saying you're a terrible teacher, Kyle. You're skilled, but you need to suppress your impatience."

Kyle frowned.

"Fine," he said again. "I'll be in my quarters if you need me."

"Rest," Luke said quietly. "That's what you need."

* * *

Alora looked up at her Master, wincing from the excruciating pain as a mechanical arm was replaced because of her arm that had been previously sliced off by Jacen Solo.

"Skywalker went to Dagobah, did he?" said her Master.

"Yes, Tavion," Alora replied, feeling electric jolts in her arm and shoulder. It was almost complete, and soon, Alora would be able to exact revenge on this Jacen Solo for cutting off her arm.

"And you encountered three Jedi soon after you discovered this?" Her tone was disappointed and annoyed by Alora's failure to kill even _one _of them. What had Tavion trained her for? To lose an arm to a mediocre Jedi apprentice?

Alora nodded weakly.

"Who were they?" asked Tavion, observing Alora's mechanical arm. It was still not as good, and it would take Alora a long while to get used to her new arm, but it would serve a greater purpose once mastered nonetheless.

"Two of them were men, and one a woman. I heard one of them was named Jacen," Alora replied.

"I see," Tavion said. Before she could say anything else, the medical droid finished the operation and informed Tavion, "Her arm will need some adjusting to. I suggest you let her rest for a few weeks."

"Very well," replied the Sith. "I'll carry out the activities using Rosh and the other cultists then."

She looked down at Alora again, who had already drifted to sleep due to the sedative that was injected into her. _Useless whine, _Tavion thought coldly. _Rosh would be your perfect replacement._

* * *

Review please :)

Thanks for the awesome reviews, once again, and to Beth Weasley for helping me realize that the Solo twins were Anakin's grandchildren. :/


	8. Chapter 8

Deception, Truths and Nightmares

Chapter Eight

An Army Gained, an Ally Lost

**A/N: **_Hey! Thanks for the reviews once again – they make my day. Here's chapter eight for you loyal readers!_

* * *

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said quietly, shaking the unconscious Jedi Master. Yoda stirred, and opened his eyes slowly. He looked around, as if he were unsure of his surroundings. Then, his face changed into that of disappointment and sadness.

"Lost Ahsoka to the Dark Side, we have," Yoda admitted sadly. Obi-Wan nodded grimly, and helped the Jedi Master up.

"She only did it for Anakin, Master Yoda," said Obi-Wan, although he knew that it was a feeble attempt at consoling the Jedi Master. "She will come back to the light once more."

"Believe in her, we both will," Yoda agreed, "But lost a valuable friend and ally…"

"We can only carry out our plans without Ahsoka for the time being – Ki-Adi has returned with our Clone Troopers," Obi-Wan informed Yoda, as they exited the Republic Executive Building together.

"How did you get here?" Yoda asked curiously. He was certain Obi-Wan hadn't followed them at the beginning, and yet, just at the second before Yoda's death, Obi-Wan had saved him.

"Shaak Ti urged me to go," Obi-Wan said. "We both sensed trouble. I was only wondering why you haven't sensed it as well."

Yoda shook his head.

"Too sure, I was, that Sidious would not find out… about Anakin," said the Grand Master. "A new apprentice, Sidious has gained, using Anakin to lure Ahsoka to him."

"A terrible loss," Obi-Wan said evenly, looking up at the night sky. "But I can still sense good in Ahsoka."

"For Anakin Skywalker, her love is strong," Yoda said. "Turn her back, it might…"

"_Love?_" repeated Obi-Wan. Yoda nodded with a small, sad smile and chuckled.

"Since after the Battle of Christophsis, Ahsoka has had…" Yoda pondered for a moment before choosing the right word. "…feelings for Anakin."

"I see," Obi-Wan said, wondering why he hadn't sensed her affection towards his former apprentice – even though he had met with her even after their mission at Christophsis. "And you did not expel her for this?"

Yoda sighed, and shook his head.

"Saw Anakin Skywalker in her, I did," Yoda said, "The same attitude of her Master, she took upon."

"And followed in his footsteps, as well," Obi-Wan said. He sighed, "All for the same reason."

"Return to Polis Massa quickly, we must," Yoda said, changing the subject and quickening his steps. "An army awaits us."

-

The two Jedi Masters returned to Polis Massa in Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter. Yoda was small enough to fit into the same cockpit as Obi-Wan, and they soon arrived at the asteroid's medical facility in the shortest amount of time possible.

Obi-Wan and Yoda jumped out of the cockpit to see a vast number of Clone Troopers at the ready in front of them, with Ki-Adi looking upon them with relief.

"You're safe," Ki-Adi said. He looked around for a moment, and looked back at Yoda with a puzzled look. "Where is Ahsoka Tano?"

"Fallen to the Dark Side, she has," Yoda confessed gravely, "The fault is mine."

"A devastating loss – we had needed all the Jedi we could get… But Master Plo Koon has returned from Cato Neimoidia after faking his death on a speeder. The Clone Troopers never saw his body, and assumed he was burnt away with the wreck of his swoop bike," Ki-Adi explained. "Ahsoka would have wanted to see him. He has been waiting for her."

Obi-Wan could imagine Plo Koon's reaction, and the impact it would have made on him. Ahsoka was his friend, and losing a friend such as her would sadden the Jedi Master.

"So we have only—" Obi-Wan counted with his fingers quickly. "—five Jedi to lead the attack on Sidious… with a few hundred thousand clones, I gather?"

Ki-Adi nodded.

"Very well," Obi-Wan decided, "Let's discuss our tactics with Senator Organa. How is Padme?"

"Her condition has improved – and she is taking care of the babies now. I hadn't realized Anakin had married her…"

"Decide his fate, we will, once everything is over," Yoda said for the first time in a long time. He had still been thinking of Ahsoka – and his failure to keep another apprentice from the clutches of the Dark Side. "Now, the time is, to battle."

The three Jedi Masters made their way into the conference room to meet Bail Organa, and upon entering, noticed that Padme and Plo Koon was inside the room as well.

"Senator Amidala," Ki-Adi greeted, "I gather the babies are asleep?"

Padme smiled and replied, "Yes. They aren't as hard to handle… than I thought." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Let's get down to business," Shaak Ti said. "Where is Ahsoka Tano?"

Obi-Wan grimaced. Spilling the bad news wasn't as easy as he had thought.

"She has turned to the Dark Side after being tricked by Sidious," he said. Plo Koon slammed his fist on the table.

"Impossible," he growled, "Ahsoka would never turn!"

"It was only because of Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "Sidious made her believe that he had the power to… bring him back."

"From where?" asked Padme curiously. "What happened to Anakin?"

"In the future, he is," Yoda replied. "Come back, he will, through the Force."

Padme looked horrified.

"The future?" she said, looking at Obi-Wan with a stern glare. "And nobody bothered to tell me about this?"

"Your condition was critical," said Obi-Wan, "I couldn't bear to sadden you anymore than you already were. You could have died." The Naboo Senator folded her arms and sighed – there were so many things happening right now, and Anakin had to be sent to the future as well?

"How did it happen?" she asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged and shook his head. "No one knows," he answered gravely.

"We have a war to win," Shaak Ti interjected impatiently. "Skywalker can wait."

"How can you say that?" Padme gasped, glaring at Shaak Ti. "Anakin's in the future with no way back—"

"That isn't entirely true," Obi-Wan said. "Anakin _will _return. Master Yoda tells me that it was by the will of the Force he was sent to the future, and he will be returned to us in the same manner."

"Understand the Force completely, none of us can," Yoda said croakily.

Padme looked worried, but she leaned back against her chair quietly. Shaak Ti glared at Padme for a moment longer, before turning back to Yoda. Obi-Wan guessed that there was still tension between the Jedi and Padme, for she was the secret wife of Anakin Skywalker – and he believed that Shaak Ti blamed her a little for Anakin's conversion into a Sith, no doubt.

"So we have three hundred thousand clones," Plo Koon said roughly, "What use are they against droids and a Sith Emperor?"

"They are our help," Ki-Adi said. "Without them, five Jedi are as useless as droids without weapons."

"We must be careful," Plo Koon growled. "Sidious could find out about us here in no time."

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed, "Which is why we have to move quickly. Are we to retake our lost systems?"

Yoda nodded.

"Need the support of allies, we do," he said. "Send Masters Plo Koon and Shaak Ti to the planet Coruscant, I will. Ensure the Empire is extinguished there, you must."

Plo Koon and Shaak Ti both nodded, and left the room together.

"Master, where is Sidious?" asked Ki-Adi. Just then, Senator Organa walked into the room, evidently late.

"I am sorry, but we have just received a transmission from Darth Sidious. He wants us to surrender our troops – or else he would kill Ahsoka Tano immediately," he said.

"He's holding his own _apprentice _hostage?!" yelled Obi-Wan, jumping to his feet. Organa nodded grimly.

"He is in a Star Destroyer not far from Polis Massa," Organa informed him. "He apparently does not like the idea of us having taken back Kamino from him – and with three hundred thousand clones at the ready, as well."

"I'm going to negotiate," Obi-Wan said.

"You're not really going to, are you?"

Obi-Wan turned to Padme, who had a serious look on her face. "You're going to try and kill Sidious yourself, aren't you?" she asked, her eyes filled with worry.

"You must not do that," Ki-Adi said. "If he kills you…"

"He will not," Obi-Wan said. "He has Ahsoka. I must try to turn her back."

"This failure of losing Ahsoka, you must not blame yourself for," Yoda warned. "Careful, you must be."

Obi-Wan nodded, and left the room, leaving Ki-Adi, Yoda and Padme.

"What now, Master?" asked Ki-Adi.

Yoda closed his eyes and shook his head.

"We wait," he said simply.

* * *

Anakin had sliced through so many Storm Troopers in the Imperial Dreadnaught until he had lost track of how many he had killed, but he knew that these were not the last ones. He had to disable the tractor beam first, and there would be much security there. He just hoped Kyle was safe.

He hurried into the next corridor, which was thankfully the room where the tractor beam controls were located. Two Imperial officers started to shoot at him with their blasters, but Anakin merely Force pushed them into the wall behind them so hard that they were knocked out. He disabled the tractor beam and quickly left the room. His comlink suddenly beeped.

"Jaden, there are TIE Bombers circling the Dreadnaught. We won't be able to make it out alive if they're shooting at us. Head up to the top floor and take them out with the guns," Kyle said. "Hurry, Jaden. I'm afraid the self-destruct mechanism won't wait for us."

"Alright," Anakin replied. He quickly made his way to the elevator he had previously passed, and was relieved to see that it was the only one that could take him to the highest floor in this Dreadnaught.

"Halt!" yelled a Storm Trooper, who was leading a group of troopers toward Anakin. Upon seeing them, Anakin quickly ducked into the elevator and deflected blaster shots while the elevator was moving up painfully slow.

When he had arrived, Kyle had contacted him again.

"Jaden, hurry up!" he bellowed through the comlink. Anakin scowled.

"I am trying, Master," he shouted back, before realizing that he had thought that Kyle was Obi-Wan. "Kyle, I mean."

He ignited his lightsaber and cut through several Storm Troopers before getting onto one of the Dreadnaught's guns, and slowly shot down every single TIE Bomber that was circling the ship.

After he had finished, Anakin let out a sigh of relief.

"Get back down here," Kyle said roughly, and Anakin could already hear blaster shots and sounds of a lightsaber swinging and slashing. "And good work, Jaden."

"I'll be down there as soon as I can," Anakin said, and he quickly returned to the elevator.

Kyle was busy fighting the overwhelming Imperials before he heard the sound of a lightsaber igniting, and turned around to see Anakin leaping and landing onto the hangar bay. Anakin killed every single Storm Trooper in no time, and the two quickly hopped into the Raven's Claw.

"Thank God we made it," Anakin said hoarsely.

Kyle smiled and nodded. "Yeah, thank God indeed."

Soon, the Raven's Claw escaped from the Dreadnaught and entered hyperspace before the Imperial ship had exploded.

"Another successful mission," Anakin said, grinning.

"Yeah," Kyle said. "Phew."

-

"They've already taken the Force power from Byss," Kyle informed Luke.

"Alright," Luke said. "Kyle… Rosh has made contact."

"What? Is he alright?" Kyle asked, suddenly tense.

"He's fine, but he needs help. He's on Taspir III," Luke told him. "After the confrontation he had with Anakin… Tavion had begun to become rougher with him. He's afraid, and he needs help now."

"I'm going to get him," Kyle said immediately.

"No, Kyle, you're not going alone. Take Anakin with you," Luke said firmly. "He's in grave danger, so don't expect him to just sit there alone in the facility to wait for you."

"Fine," said Kyle.

"But don't leave immediately," Luke said. "You need rest."

"That's what you always say," said Kyle grumpily. "I am able to do this now."

"But I'm not letting you, Kyle," said Luke.

"Why not?"

"Anakin Solo needs a new Master while his is away."

"Can't Jacen or Jaina do that?" Kyle demanded impatiently. He needed to save Rosh while there was still time!

"They are still apprentices," Luke said. "And Leia is expecting you."

"Luke, please…"

Kyle stopped in mid-sentence, a small grin growing on his face.

"What?" asked Luke.

"Anakin Skywalker can teach Anakin Solo," Kyle said triumphantly, grinning widely now. "He can do it. He's a Jedi Knight for the love of God!"

"That's… not really…"

"You said you needed him to learn," Kyle said, "to learn how to accept the Light Side again. Exposure would do him good."

Luke couldn't help but to smile a little at his friend's statement. "Alright, then," Luke said, giving in. "I'll inform him later on. You have to rest."

"I'm going to Taspir III," Kyle argued.

Luke sighed again. "Fine," he said. "But I'm not saving your ass if you get trapped there." Kyle chuckled and shook his head.

"You don't have to worry about me."

"I most certainly would not like to," Luke growled, before watching Kyle leave the office. Things were just starting to become much more complicated, and he had also discovered that the Disciples of Ragnos had already gathered at Korriban for their only goal – the resurrection of Ragnos. He stood up and left the office, preparing himself to inform the Jedi Masters and Apprentices alike of their last mission.

* * *

Darth Sidious gazed out at the incoming Jedi Starfighter, with Ahsoka standing next to him. _How predictable, _Sidious mused. _The Jedi has come for the fallen apprentice._

"He's coming," Ahsoka said coldly. "What do we do?"

"We wait," Sidious replied. "Someone is bound to get killed this time."

Ahsoka swallowed hard. She was now probably ready to kill a Jedi Knight or Master – thanks to Sidious' grueling training, but her heart was not ready to betray the side she truly belonged to. Sidious sensed her hesitation and scowled loudly.

"Do not fail me," Sidious growled. "Or forget about seeing Anakin ever again."

Ahsoka winced. "Yes, my Master," she said quietly.

Sidious smiled. "I can assure you, I am able to bring him back once you finish off Kenobi and Yoda," he said, "It is a promise."

Ahsoka nodded and said, "I believe you, Master."

_You'd better have, _Sidious thought.

* * *

Chapter eight, finished. Review please! I have become so terribly stressed these few days – so I believe my chapters have deteriorated… somewhat. But do review!


	9. Chapter 9

Deception, Truths and Nightmares

Chapter Nine

A New Apprentice

**A/N: **_Ah, it's about time I got a constructive comment… yes, I do agree that a lot of characters here are OOC in this fiction, but it's an AU – I think I can do whatever I want. And believe me, Anakin's not weak. He still is as skilled as ever, but he's trying his best to suppress his emotions, and become a better Jedi as well. He holds himself back – although he doesn't like it – to be able to embrace the light side again. I think that explains his sudden 'weakness' or something, but he's trying his best not to use the dark side anymore. His strength comes from emotion, yes, I agree, but I'm sure he's aware of the risk he's putting himself in by fueling his strength using his feelings now. _

_For Luke, it is a different matter altogether. Luke has only had a slight brush with the dark side, and under the tutelage of Obi-Wan and Yoda, he grew to become a completely different person altogether – apart from his father. He's controlled, but he still puts his emotions first. After ANH, ESB and ROTJ, Luke has become a very matured and calm Jedi, and as you can see he doesn't really get a shock when the Force ghosts of Ben Kenobi, Yoda and even Anakin Skywalker appeared before him. I'm very sure that as a Grand Master, Luke doesn't boldly claim that he understands the Force completely – and if Anakin had landed in the future, Luke would be sure to assume that he is here by the will of the Force. The surprise of having Darth Vader in his Praxeum is quite… well, kinda not there._

_Like I have written, Luke went into the archives once again and realized that this 'Jaden' was actually his father. He does not quickly tell Anakin that he knows – and he also has figured that Anakin is at a stage where he has fully embraced the dark side – and decides to let him take a look at his descendants, hiding behind his false identity, to learn by himself. That way, it would cause less confusion to Jaina, Jacen and Anakin Solo. They don't need to know about Darth Vader's twenty-two year old self, especially Anakin Solo._

_If you have a vast knowledge of the EU of SW, Anakin has been given a heavy burden in being named after his grandfather who had turned into a Sith Lord – but that's not the point of the story._

_In the battle with Alora, Anakin chooses not to kill her but to take her back to the Praxeum – not an action of weakness, but rather, intelligence. He would have – if he had mastered his own emotions by then – wanted to bring her back to interrogate her to find out about the cult's leader, rather than killing off their source of information right there._

_In the battle with Sidious versus Yoda and Ahsoka, I think I agree with you. It was a little too weak, and Yoda hadn't made a move. Hmmm… well, I admit that was a horrible gaping hole on my part. I will try to add more depth into the characters, and to make them out to be what they really are supposed to be._

_I think I just had a bit too much OOC-ness than I would have wanted. Thanks for the criticism – there's always room for improvement… :) _

_Sorry for the late update; I've been sick for two days._

* * *

Luke Skywalker walked into Anakin's quarters, slightly surprised to see the young Jedi meditating on his bed. Anakin seemed to sense Luke's presence and opened his eyes with a small, uncertain smile.

"I see you've been meditating," Luke said plainly, sitting down on the chair across from Anakin's bed. Anakin nodded.

"I'm assigning you a mission," continued Luke, much to the delight of Anakin. "But it'll be the longest one you've ever had." Anakin grinned even wider now. He had been waiting for a mission like this, and he was feeling the excitement and anticipation rise within him.

"I'm assigning you a Padawan."

Anakin looked as though he had just been slapped on the face. Luke bit his lower lip, hiding his amusement. He knew Anakin would have reacted this way, and yet, he could not resist giving his father a Padawan to teach.

"Why?" asked Anakin curiously, "I thought it was a mission you're giving me?"

Luke nodded. "This _is _the mission, Jaden," he said calmly. "I think you need a Padawan of your own. He's my nephew, and I think you'll like him."

"Is he Jacen?" Anakin asked, frowning slightly. Luke shook his head.

"No," he replied, "His name is Anakin Solo." Anakin stared at Luke in disbelief for a moment, before blinking in surprise.

"Anakin Solo?" he repeated. Luke nodded with a smile. "I'm sure you two will get along fine. He's arriving at the Praxeum with his mother," said the Grand Master, "Who is also my _sister_."

Anakin felt his heart warm as soon as Luke had said 'sister'. _Not only do I have a son… I have a daughter even._

"Alright," Anakin said, more than happy to accept his new Padawan. "I'll teach your nephew."

Luke smiled. "Thank you, Jaden," he said sincerely. "Meet me at the Praxeum entrance in fifteen minutes."

Anakin nodded, and watched his son leave his quarters. At the thought of having a new Padawan, Anakin was instantly reminded of Ahsoka. He sighed, and frowned. He guessed that Ahsoka would have already heard of his betrayal to the Jedi, and she would hate him by now. He was never the best Master to Ahsoka, and he hoped that if she survived, she would continue her training under a much better Jedi Master. He wasn't sure if he was ready to start training another Padawan, but he had already accepted it – and what's more, it was his grandson he was training!

Anakin stood up, put on his dark brown cloak over his usual Jedi attire and headed out of his room and entered the elevator.

Upon exiting the elevator, Anakin's eyes fell onto a woman who was only a few feet away from her son, speaking with Luke. He approached them and Luke turned to him.

"Ah, Jaden," Luke said, "This is my sister, Leia."

Anakin smiled and bowed slightly towards her. Leia smiled too, and said, "I hope my son won't give you any trouble, Jaden." Anakin chuckled and shook his head reassuringly.

"I'm sure he won't," Anakin said. "I'll be more than happy to teach him the ways of the Jedi."

"Anakin, come over here," called Leia to her son, who had dark blond hair and striking blue eyes. Anakin could almost see the resemblance he had to his mother and perhaps even himself… a little.

"I want you to meet Master Jaden Korr," Luke said. "He'll be teaching you from now on."

Anakin looked up at 'Jaden' and frowned. There was something familiar about this man… but the answer was eluding him. It was almost like déjà vu, but Anakin knew better than that. He had seen the man somewhere before – but where, he could not remember.

"Hi," he said uncertainly.

"Hello there," Anakin greeted, smiling down at his own grandson.

"Well, I expect you two will get along fine, won't you?" Luke said, smiling. He turned to Leia and said, "I'll send you back to the Falcon. Han must be worried."

Leia smiled. "He can get along fine with Chewbacca," she said, and the two siblings walked off.

After the two were out of hearing distance, young Anakin Solo turned back to his new Jedi mentor. Anakin looked at his Padawan with a delighted smile on his face, but was increasingly worried the more he looked at his troubled expression.

"Is anything bothering you?" asked Anakin.

"No," replied the young boy. "You're the Jedi from my dreams. I've dreamt about you a lot of times."

Anakin raised his eyebrows.

"Really, that's peculiar indeed," said Anakin.

"You're Anakin Skywalker! I remember now!" he exclaimed a little too loudly. Several Jedi turned their heads in the two's direction. Anakin stared blankly at his grandson and gaped at him for a moment.

"How do you know?" he asked.

There was a triumphant grin on his grandson's face. "I've seen your face so many times! It's you! It's really you! You're my grandfather!" Anakin said excitedly. "How come you're here?"

Anakin knelt down so that he was only slightly shorter than his grandson.

"I don't know. You must not tell anyone who I am, young one," Anakin warned. "Keep this secret for me, Anakin."

"Okay."

"Now, tell me, how did you know I'm your grandfather?"

"I told you – I've been dreaming about you recently… Uncle Luke showed me what you looked like through the Archives," replied the young Padawan.

"Why?" asked Anakin, curious.

"Because I asked him to…"

Suddenly, realization dawned upon Anakin Skywalker. If Luke had shown Anakin Solo what he had looked like when he was this age now, Luke must know who he was!

Anakin frowned. Why had his son kept this from him? Had he been planning to let Anakin remain in the dark for the rest of his time here?

"Oh," said Anakin, smiling. "Well, let's get going then. We have much to train on."

"But—"

"No buts, Anakin! Now, promise me you'll keep my identity a secret."

Anakin Solo pouted for a moment, before reluctantly nodding. "Alright," he said.

-

"_What?_" bellowed Han Solo, staring at Luke with a mortified expression on his face, "You mean _Darth Vader _is teaching my kid?" Luke sighed and glanced at Leia, who merely shook her head. Han always had a knack of overreacting without listening to the whole conversation, and this was one of those times.

"I only said Anakin Skywalker is here," Luke said dryly. "I never said Darth Vader is here."

"They're the same person, Luke," Han growled. "I don't want _him _teaching my _son_."

"He's from the past, Han," Leia said pleadingly. "He isn't the Dark Lord we once fought against." Han glared at his wife. How could these two siblings gang up on him like this?

"How in blazes did he land here?" Han demanded angrily. Luke frowned and shook his head.

"I don't know, Han. All I know is, he isn't a Sith Lord," replied the Grand Master to his friend. "I'm sure of it. He doesn't have a reason to kill Anakin – I know my father, and he's one person who never hurts his own family members."

"You mean he _knows_?" asked a shocked Han Solo. "This is just great – hey, Chewie! Get my gun, quick! I'm gonna kill Darth Vader!"

A loud growl coming from the Wookie could be heard from inside the Falcon. Han groaned in frustration.

"Han! Calm down!" Leia shouted. "He's not going to hurt our son!"

"How do you know that?" retorted Han.

"He's our father," Luke said calmly. "I saw the expression on his face. He was more than happy to realize he'll be having a grandson."

Han grumbled something under his breath and folded his arms.

"Fine," he growled. "But if my boy gets hurt, I swear Luke, I'll stick your lightsaber up his ass!"

Luke looked at his twin sister and they both chuckled.

"What's so funny?" demanded Han. "I'm worried for my son!"

"You worry in the most amusing way possible, Han," Luke commented.

Han scowled. "Are you sure he won't pull any tricks? I have Chewie at the ready," Han threatened. Chewbacca growled loudly again – this time, in frustration.

"He's Anakin Skywalker," Luke said, annoyed, "My father, your son's grandfather, and your father-in-law – what are the odds?"

Han rolled his eyes.

"A million to one?" he asked sarcastically.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi landed his Starfighter in the hangar of the Star Destroyer and jumped out of it, only to see Darth Sidious and Ahsoka standing there, apparently expecting his arrival.

"Master Kenobi, what a surprise!" said Sidious, cackling. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and clutched his lightsaber firmly in his hand.

"I have Clones at my disposal, Sidious – you are highly outnumbered," he threatened. Ahsoka eyed Obi-Wan closely, her eyes begging; pleading for him to escape now while he still could.

"No," hissed Sidious, "for now, _you _are highly outnumbered!"

"You won't escape with Ahsoka – I will not let you!" said Obi-Wan. His blue-gray eyes fell onto Ahsoka's. "Come back with me," he said gently. "It'll be fine."

"No it won't," Ahsoka said icily. "I need my Master back."

"Sidious is lying!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, outraged that Ahsoka could not see through the lies of the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"You and Yoda told me Anakin would be able to come back!" Ahsoka yelled, feeling anger rising within her. "_Where is he?!_" Her voice resounded throughout the whole hangar, surprising even Sidious himself. He smiled deviously – delighted at his new apprentice's anger.

"If Master Yoda can't bring him back, what makes you think Sidious can?" Obi-Wan said, his eyes piercing Ahsoka's. This was his only chance left – he could not bear to let Anakin return only to find that his old apprentice had turned to the Dark Side just because she had wanted to save him.

"I… I saw him," Ahsoka said helplessly. "I couldn't refuse…"

"She had to believe," Sidious snarled, taking over. He could not afford to lose another apprentice again. "Because deep down, in her heart, I know… she loves him."

"He's lying, Ahsoka! He cannot bring Anakin back!" yelled Obi-Wan.

"Liar!" shouted Ahsoka. She ignited her lightsaber and jumped towards Obi-Wan. Due to the trainings she had taken from Anakin, Obi-Wan and lastly, Sidious, she was now on par with the legendary Jedi Master. She blocked Obi-Wan's attacks almost too easily, and the Jedi Master felt that this battle was now one evenly matched. He blocked her attacks slowly, waiting the moment when she would be vulnerable for just a short moment, so that he could get her out of the way…

"Anakin doesn't need to see you on the wrong side!" Obi-Wan said, still parrying and attempting to faze Ahsoka.

"I'm doing this for him! I don't need to meditate! Once I kill you and Yoda, he'll bring Anakin back!" Ahsoka shot back, even though she did not want to mean those terrible words, and now, the two were already fighting their way past Sidious slowly.

"Anakin needs you to defeat him! He's your Master – how can you betray him?" yelled Obi-Wan. His sentence seemed to have struck a strong pang of guilt in Ahsoka, and he used the moment to Force push her into a wall, rendering her unconscious. _It will buy us time, _he thought with regret. Turning back to the enraged Darth Sidious, Obi-Wan shot him a small smirk.

"Your apprentice seems to have a weakness for her old Master," Obi-Wan taunted, "Maybe I will turn her back."

Sidious scowled loudly. "You won't get the chance," he hissed, before revealing a lightsaber from under his sleeve and igniting it. Obi-Wan knew he was not ready to face Darth Sidious, but he still had to try. _For Ahsoka, _he thought, _for Anakin._

Darth Sidious' attacks were far faster than Ahsoka's, causing Obi-Wan to back away from a few strikes from time to time. His blue blade crashed against Sidious' red blade repeatedly, and Obi-Wan knew that he could not win this duel. Sidious was just too powerful for him. Obi-Wan could only tell himself that there would only be two people good enough to defeat Sidious – Anakin and Yoda.

Obi-Wan twirled his blade in midair and slashed at Sidious aggressively, who had become more amused the more they progressed into the battle.

"You are weak," Sidious taunted, "Weaker than Anakin, by far."

Obi-Wan controlled his emotions and managed to concentrate on the battle. Even his mastered saber combat form, Soresu, could not match Sidious' unique array of combined saber forms – a preference Ahsoka had also chosen as her fighting style.

"Qui-Gon would have been so disappointed, Obi-Wan," Sidious said, chuckling. "But you would have made far better apprentice than Ahsoka…"

"I'll never join you!" Obi-Wan yelled. "Your apprentice killed Qui-Gon!"

"And you killed my apprentice!" Sidious roared back, his loud, thunderous voice echoing in the vast hangar.

Sidious suddenly raised his hand and used the Force to choke Obi-Wan. He lifted the Jedi Master upwards into the air, and flung him to the wall behind them. Obi-Wan fell to the ground, not lifeless, but rather, unconscious.

Sidious beckoned to a few Clone Troopers who had witnessed the whole battle to come to him.

"Take Kenobi to the prisoners' cells," Sidious commanded. "And take my apprentice to the medical room."

"Yes, my Lord," said the captain.

Sidious watched as the Clones carried Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's body into the lower levels of the Star Destroyer with much disdain. His new apprentice had not been as powerful as Darth Vader – and much more reluctant, by far – and he would just have to kill the two after one last objective. He wanted to lure the rest of the Jedi here, so that they could save Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano… and so that they could walk right into a trap. Once Sidious was able to hold the rest of the Jedi captive here, there would be nothing that could stop him.

Smiling to himself, Sidious walked back slowly to the control room, deciding that he would not need Darth Vader after all.

* * *

Shorty, but review!

I know this story may have flaws – but no story is ever perfect. Now really, I know cliffhangers suck, but I can't help it. I always end my chapters with a cliffhanger - and that usually leaves you wanting for more!


	10. Chapter 10

Deception, Truths and Nightmares

Chapter Ten

Prisoners

**A/N: **_Hello everyone! Here's chapter ten! I can see you people getting more impatient… very well; I'll make it longer (I hope). Things are getting hotter and hotter by the chapter, and rest assured – Anakin will return. I do hope my story has not deteriorated. I think it has... hmm. Oh well, I will try much harder in chapter eleven._

* * *

Ahsoka cracked open her eyes to see Darth Sidious standing over her with an anguished expression on his face. He was obviously unhappy about her failure to defeat Obi-Wan Kenobi, but she was relieved to know that she hadn't been able to kill him at all. She had never wanted to walk down the same path as Anakin, but the lies Sidious had fed her were so real, so convincing… until the point when Ahsoka had realized that Sidious had lied to her, she knew that she could not betray him now or risk dying by his blade.

When Sidious saw that she had awakened from her unconsciousness, he grimaced.

"You have failed me," he growled angrily. "But not to worry – I have taken care of Obi-Wan Kenobi." Ahsoka bit back her gasp and widened her eyes in terror and fear. Had Sidious managed to kill Obi-Wan instead of her? Her heart raced with apprehension and anxiety.

"He will be bait for the remaining Jedi. I will lure them here where I can kill them all," he finished. Ahsoka was relieved to know that Obi-Wan was alive, but a new fear had arisen in her. In using Obi-Wan, Sidious could easily exterminate the remaining Jedi in the galaxy, including Yoda. She sat up slowly, and realized that she was in the medical center aboard the Star Destroyer. Ahsoka looked away from Sidious, avoiding his eye contact. There would only be one chance for her to change everything for the Jedi, for the Republic, for Anakin.

"Tell me, young one," Sidious asked inquiringly, "What is on your mind?" Ahsoka merely shook her head and did not reply.

"Are you worried about Anakin?" he asked, with fake concern dripping in his voice. Without much hesitation, Ahsoka nodded. It was true, but Anakin was not the only one she was worried about. There were more important things than love in this war, and she had to put an end to it. She eyed Sidious again, and this time, she saw the difficulty and struggle in his eyes. She had become much more locked up after escaping with Sidious, and she was certain that the Emperor could not read her mind as easily again.

"I… think about him every now and then," Ahsoka said quietly. Sidious smiled slightly. "Do you want to see him?" he asked.

"No," she replied almost immediately. "I swore I'd kill Obi-Wan and Yoda first… _Master_."

Sidious smiled, satisfied at his apprentice's obedience and behavior. She was indeed desperate to see her beloved Anakin Skywalker again. Yet, a little more anger could not hurt her, could it?

"Have I ever told you that… Anakin has a wife?" asked Sidious. Ahsoka shook her head, but she had known it ever since Yoda had told her first. "The two met when Anakin was only a Padawan… much like you. He was at a vibrant age of nineteen, and Senator Amidala… twenty-four. Actually, the two met when Anakin was only a slave on the planet of Tatooine."

Ahsoka looked up, curious.

"On Tatooine?" she asked.

Sidious nodded. "Padme and Qui-Gon had taken refuge in Tatooine during the early days of the Republic – where there was no war. Anakin had met Padme in the shop which he worked, and from then on, he told me that he had strong feelings for her. Of course, I told him that the Jedi would have expelled him if they knew… but he persisted in his love…"

"Why are you telling me this, Master?" asked Ahsoka, feeling the jealousy in her.

"I don't know," Sidious said, sighing. "I do not want you to attach yourself to Anakin… it is not healthy."

"What do you mean?" she asked, annoyed.

"In seeing Anakin again, you will gain nothing, my apprentice. He misses Padme dearly… and he will not leave his wife for you, his former Padawan," Sidious said.

"He doesn't have to know," Ahsoka said firmly. "I don't need him to know."

"But you will be in pain… suffering… and you will love him even more…" Sidious said, persuading her to abandon her love for Anakin. Ahsoka knew what was going on, and she would not fall for his lies.

"I can handle it, Master." Ahsoka stared down at the floor again.

"How can you, really?" asked Sidious, with a hint of mockery in his tone.

Ahsoka smirked suddenly, surprising the Emperor. She got off the bed and walked towards the door and stopped abruptly, just a few feet in front of Sidious. The Emperor narrowed his eyes at his youngest apprentice yet, and tried to reach into her mind again. Nothing. He could not sense anything, or even detect any thoughts. Ahsoka Tano was completely locked. There was only one key to her heart and her mind.

Then suddenly, a whisper could be heard in his head. _Now, _Ahsoka had thought to herself. In a moment of vulnerability, Sidious had discovered what she was trying to do.

Ahsoka's green lightsaber slashed at Sidious, but her attack was surprisingly parried easily within a blink of an eye. _How, _Ahsoka thought, frustrated, _How did he figure it out?_

Sidious cackled.

"I feared you would betray me," he said, "when I could not read your mind."

"I have learnt a few lessons myself," Ahsoka retorted, now backing away from Sidious slowly. "I can kill you."

"No, you can't," Sidious mocked, "I'm much more powerful than you are my apprentice."

"I'm not your apprentice!" yelled Ahsoka. "I'm Anakin Skywalker's only Padawan!"

Sidious laughed loudly and jeeringly. "Do you really think he's going to care about you like he cares about Padme Amidala?" Sidious roared, not hesitating to hide his amusement and mockery in his voice and facial expression, angering Ahsoka greatly.

"His heart is only for Padme, and he will never love you!"

Ahsoka said no more, and charged towards Sidious once more, her green lightsaber at the ready. She struck down on Sidious aggressively, but her move was parried. Sidious used the Force to lift her off her feet and choke her. His yellow eyes met Ahsoka's bright blue ones, and he let out a small sigh. He flung her to the other side of the medical bay and watched the Clone Troopers rush in.

"Are you alright, my Lord?" asked the very same captain that had carried Obi-Wan Kenobi into the prisoners' cells.

Sidious nodded grimly. "Take her into Kenobi's cell. I will deal with them when the time comes," he growled.

"Yes, my Lord," replied the Clone Trooper.

-

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in his cell, displeased and disappointed with Ahsoka. It was all Darth Sidious' fault – he had lied to her just like he had lied to Anakin, to lure them both to his side, to use them for his evil cause! Obi-Wan was so certain he could have turned Ahsoka back to the light… and yet, he had failed. Even if he had knocked Ahsoka out, he was not strong enough to defeat Darth Sidious. Looking up, Obi-Wan heard multiple footsteps approaching his holding cell. He felt himself tense up – could it already be his time to die?

The door slid open, and to Obi-Wan's horror, the Clone Troopers dumped Ahsoka's limp body into the cell he was in. He heard the Clone Troopers enter the code to lock the cell and left. He fell to the ground on his knees, and whispered, "Ahsoka, wake up! Can you hear me?"

The young Jedi did not stir.

Obi-Wan knew why Ahsoka was put in here with him. She had probably retaliated when she awoke, but Sidious had gotten the better of her and knocked her out cold easily. What was his plan now?

It was only after an hour or so until Ahsoka came to.

"Master…" Ahsoka murmured, opening her eyes slowly.

"Ahsoka, you're awake," Obi-Wan said quietly. "You hit your head pretty hard, didn't you?" She struggled to sit up against the wall and turned to Obi-Wan with a weak smile.

"I felt like I hit concrete wall…" she mumbled. Looking around, Ahsoka realized that she was in the prisoners' cell. "Sidious… Sidious wanted me to forget about Anakin!"

"But you can't," Obi-Wan said gently. "We must not panic."

"What about the other Jedi? Sidious said he wanted to use us to bait them here," Ahsoka said, evidently worried. Obi-Wan frowned. Sidious was getting much more cunning and sly by the minute.

"I know they won't just come here rashly," said the Jedi Master. "They will know it is a trap. And I am sure that they won't send everyone here at once."

"They can't come here," Ahsoka whispered. "They'll be killed!"

"We must find a way to escape," Obi-Wan said. "But there's no way to get out…"

"Do they give you food?" asked Ahsoka.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "We'll just have to play possum then," she said with the familiar, sneaky smile of hers.

"Pray tell, my young Jedi friend," Obi-Wan said, smiling.

Ahsoka shrugged.

"It's simple. Sidious needs us alive to bait the Jedi Masters here," Ahsoka explained, "We'll just pretend someone's dead in here and the Clone Troopers will have to check on us. That's when we strike, and then we'll go look for our lightsabers."

"It's a pretty lousy plan," Obi-Wan said, "and mediocre."

Ahsoka pouted. "Come on, Obi-Wan, it's probably the only way we'll get things done."

Obi-Wan laughed. "I was only kidding," he said, "I'll be the one who dies. You're pretty convincing."

"Okay. Lie down on the floor and die," Ahsoka said jokingly.

"Easier said than done," Obi-Wan grumbled. He got down on the floor and became still, sprawled on the ground. _Perfect, _Ahsoka thought.

"_Help!_" yelled Ahsoka loudly, "Obi-Wan's dead! Somebody help me!"

The door immediately slid open and in came four Clone Troopers, all of them staring at Obi-Wan's motionless body.

"Geez," said one of them, "We needed him alive… especially him!"

"Lord Sidious is going to be angry," said another.

"Everybody calm down!" shouted the tallest one. "How did he die?"

Ahsoka smiled and shrugged as soon as Obi-Wan stood up. "He didn't," she said simply, before Obi-Wan Force pushed them out of the cell. Two were knocked out, but the other two were easily handled by Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. The two Jedi took their blasters and headed out of the holding area.

"Now where do we go?" asked Obi-Wan. Ahsoka looked both ways before pointing to the left route.

"I think the Commander's quarters are that way," she said, and ran off in the chosen direction, with Obi-Wan following closely behind. Soon, they arrived at the only office left to them.

"Are you sure he holds our weapons?"

Ahsoka nodded.

"He always does," she said. "I saw him take mine before I really got knocked out."

The two entered the room to find no one there, but two of their lightsabers on the desk. Ahsoka took hers and handed Obi-Wan's lightsaber to him.

"Found your lightsabers, have you?" asked Sidious from behind. He was clutching his own lightsaber in his hand, ready for battle.

"You won't kill off the Jedi," Obi-Wan said. "We won't let you."

"I was beginning to think my new apprentice was loyal…" Sidious hissed, glaring at Ahsoka angrily.

"You thought wrong, Sidious," retorted Ahsoka.

Darth Sidious ignited his lightsaber, and so did Ahsoka and Obi-Wan.

"Predictable Jedi. Your lives stop here."

* * *

Anakin Skywalker looked at his grandson battling a training droid wielding a training saber. Anakin had to admit, young Solo was pretty good with a lightsaber. Anakin Solo twirled his lightsaber in his hand and slashed at the droid's abdomen quickly, slicing it into half. He smiled and waved to his Jedi Master, who was now walking over.

"How'd I do?" asked the Padawan.

"Perfect," replied Anakin. He ignited his lightsaber, surprising his grandson a little. "Now, let's have a slow training session. I'll be training your offensive saber attacks – because that's really the only way you can progress in a battle with the enemy."

Anakin Solo nodded, and swallowed hard. He swung hard at his Master, who blocked his attack easily.

"Let's go faster," suggested his mentor. "You won't hurt me."

Soon, the two were busy training – Anakin Skywalker was blocking his grandson's impressive strikes and slashes with ease, and felt that he could improve slowly if it keeps up. Anakin Solo began to take a more aggressive approach in his attacks, surprising his Jedi mentor slightly. _He's using Djem So, _thought Anakin, referring to the saber form he had once mastered himself.

Anakin Solo struck his grandfather left and right, but his attacks were still blocked easily. He was thrilled to train with his own grandfather, but being blocked so easily made him a little impatient. He knew he was better than this, and his offensive attacks were already on par with Jacen and Jaina's, as Han had once told him.

Suddenly, halfway through training, the older Anakin heard a distant voice calling in his mind. He stopped blocking immediately and jumped out of the way of his apprentice's attack and tried to listen in closer.

It was Obi-Wan's voice, but Anakin could not make out the words that his old mentor was shouting to him… probably.

The harder he listened, the softer Obi-Wan's voice got.

Then, suddenly, the voice of Ahsoka Tano sounded in his head.

_Anakin! Skyguy! Help us, we need you! _Ahsoka yelled in his head. Anakin felt a headache and sat down onto a nearby boulder. His Padawan ran over to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," replied Anakin. "I just… I'm hearing my friends… call for me."

"Why don't you go back?" suggested the Padawan. "You _can _go back, right?"

"I'm not sure if I can," he murmured.

_Anakin, _Obi-Wan called out to him, _You must come back! Sidious is…_

His Master's voice was gone. What was Sidious doing? Had he managed to kill off Ahsoka, and then Obi-Wan, resulting in them unable to contact him through their bond anymore? He was beginning to worry, and panic. He had to get back to his time no matter what, to help the Jedi in their mission to destroy Darth Sidious. But how could he go back? It was virtually impossible for Anakin right now, and he did not know _how _to even contact them again, or anyone else, for that matter!

"Master, I think you should get some rest."

He looked up at Anakin Solo and smiled weakly, and nodded. "I will, my Padawan," he assured the boy. "If I just disappear one day… will you take care of yourself, and your family for me?"

His grandson nodded earnestly, and Anakin ruffled through his coarse, blond hair with a wide grin.

-

That night, Anakin Skywalker fell into an uneasy sleep, plagued by images of terror and destruction caused by Sidious. He wanted to find Obi-Wan quickly, and Ahsoka as well, but he knew that he did not have the power to return to his own time. It was frustrating, and it left Anakin in a state of helplessness. He sat up immediately, and began to meditate again, as he always had before.

Anakin was beginning to feel more alert in the Force, and he could sense his Master and Padawan's bond with him still lingering, as well as the dark aura of Sidious near them as well. Something was not right.

_Ani, _whispered Padme. Anakin shuddered – it had felt as though Padme was right next to him.

Her voice was like heaven to him, even if it was only a whisper. It pleaded for him to come back, to return to her and her babies…

Anakin wanted to, but he couldn't.

_Padme, _he answered back, not sure whether she would hear it or not. To his happiness, she did.

_Ani, please come back… Obi-Wan and Ahsoka need you! They're in terrible danger!_

_What happened? _

_Ahsoka turned to the Dark Side… and Obi-Wan went to save her… but we haven't heard from him since…_

Anakin's heart skipped a beat. Ahsoka had turned to the Dark Side? But for what purpose?

_I'll… find a way home… Padme. _Even in his head, Anakin could tell that even he sounded hopeless to himself.

There was only one way left – to approach the current Grand Master of the Jedi Council and find a way back.

* * *

Finished! Phew. Review please.


	11. Chapter 11

Deception, Truths and Nightmares

Chapter Eleven

Return of Anakin Skywalker

**A/N: **_Hey peeps. Here's chapter eleven for you, and yes, Anakin returns in this chapter. I have worked so hard on this one because I think that my chapters have not been as good as the first few! Enjoy._

* * *

It was a cool, breezy morning as Anakin Skywalker arose from his dreams, still troubled by Padme, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan's cry for help. How long had it already been since he was away from them? He sighed, and buried his face in his hands. He would go find Luke immediately, and get help, fast. Anakin couldn't care less whether Luke had known it was really him all along – all he wanted was to return home and destroy Darth Sidious, bringing peace to his Republic, not Empire.

Then, suddenly, Anakin felt less pressurized and much lighter than he had felt in weeks. He felt like he had no more anger in him, no hatred for his brother, Obi-Wan, no anger directed towards Padme anymore, and not even the Jedi for restricting him from his title of Master. He smiled, feeling joy and peace erupt within him. He had finally let go of the Dark Side, a feat that would be commended – especially by Obi-Wan. Anakin was relieved, and proud of himself. He had hated feeling the anger within him all this time, and through meeting his own children and grandchildren, Anakin had retrieved back his lost self. Darth Vader was no more, and he was once again Anakin Skywalker.

He stood up and grabbed his Jedi clothing. After putting them on, Anakin made sure he had everything and clipped his lightsaber to his belt and left his room. As he approached Luke's office, a new feeling of excitement arose in him. He was going home – going home to Padme, his wife, his beautiful twins, Luke and Leia, his mentor and brother, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his old Padawan, Ahsoka. He would turn her back… no matter what it takes. He had made so many mistakes in his life, and this was the time to atone for all of them.

_I brought this on Ahsoka, _Anakin thought, _I never was there for her when she needed me. Now is the time to change everything._

Anakin entered Luke's office, surprising the Grand Master. "Jaden," Luke greeted, "What brings you here so early?"

"I know you've found out about me," Anakin said firmly. "You know I'm your father." Luke seemed a little surprised, but nodded with a smile nonetheless.

"Through young Anakin Solo, I expect?" Luke asked, still smiling. Anakin smiled back.

"Yes," he replied. "And I need your help, Luke."

The Jedi Grand Master frowned a little. "Do you wish to go back?" he asked. Anakin nodded. Luke sighed in despair and shook his head.

"I don't know how to help you… father," he added at the end. Surprising warmth spread inside of Anakin upon being addressed as 'father'. "I don't know how you can go back."

"Last night," Anakin said, "I talked to your mother. I _talked _to her, Luke. I don't know how it happened, but I did. It was amazing, and we were both in different times!" Luke seemed rather pleased with his father's excitement and chuckled lightly.

"The Force holds so many secrets, even from me… and even from Master Yoda," he said gently. "Perhaps your time is coming."

"My time?" asked Anakin, puzzled. Luke nodded again.

"I realize even the Jedi have been ignorant of the Force," Luke explained, standing up and walking towards his father. "We have often believed that… just because we can use the Force efficiently, it meant that we understood it completely."

"Master Yoda and Obi-Wan would never have agreed," Anakin said.

"Yes, but the old Council died out… and this new generation of Jedi have become so much more arrogant," Luke said. "But that isn't the point. The Force continues to elude us; leaving us with more questions than answers… it is the living Force, after all."

Anakin nodded, listening. "I think… it all depends on you. It always has," Luke said calmly and slowly, as if he had been searching for the right words to tell him. "… Even though it is the living Force… it does not mean it operates on its own. Without us… it would never exist. Do you understand?"

Anakin nodded again, this time, seeing the sense in his son's words. "So you're saying, you can't do anything to send me back…" he paused for a moment, then continued, "…but I can?" Luke nodded with a reassuring grin.

"I am sure you can. You're one of the strongest Jedi I've ever known, and I am proud… I am proud to be your son," Luke said sadly, as if this was a farewell gesture for Anakin.

To his surprise, Anakin pulled Luke into a heartwarming hug. "And I am proud to be your father," Anakin said. "I never want to miss your childhood like Darth Vader had."

"Darth Vader is dead," Luke said. "He was only a reflection of your anger."

"I know, son," said Anakin. "Although it feels weird to be calling a thirty year old man my son…"

Father and son both chuckled. "I am glad you landed here," Luke said, "Of all times." Anakin nodded in agreement.

"I am glad as well. Now I know what my children will grow into," Anakin said. "I want to see Anakin… for the last time, perhaps."

Luke smiled. "Leia, Han and their children are on their way up. They had wanted to see me for something…" As if on cue, the Solo family strode into Luke's office, with Jaina, Jacen and Anakin following their parents from behind.

"Luke," Leia greeted. She turned to Anakin. "…Jaden," she said, rather hesitantly.

"I'm not Jaden," Anakin said with a smile. Leia and Han both looked rather bemused, but Jaina and Jacen were plain confused. "I'm Anakin Skywalker."

Jaina and Jacen both stared at Anakin in disbelief.

"Grand…dad… Skywalker?" stuttered Jacen, not believing Anakin's words. "B-But… how?"

"I don't know how to explain it," Anakin said with a smile. "Only that I'm going home today."

"You mean… back to your time?" asked his youngest grandson. Anakin knelt down in front of him and smiled.

"Yes, Ani," he said gently. "You must take care of yourself after I go and listen to your new Master."

"But I don't want you to go," whined Anakin Solo sadly, hugging his grandfather quickly.

"I have to," answered the Jedi firmly, "Be strong, young one." He stood up and looked to Jaina and Jacen.

"I never realized," murmured Jaina. "Wow." Anakin chuckled and looked at Jacen.

"Now you know," he said. Jacen smiled sheepishly.

"I never… I never thought I'd meet you in person!" he said happily, and the Solo twins both embraced their grandfather, before letting him go.

Han Solo merely gawked at Anakin.

"Well, I'll be," Han said, whistling. "Hiya, Dad." The whole room was filled with laughter at Han's light comment.

"Hey son," replied Anakin just as smartly. "I'll be seeing you soon…"

Han chuckled and outstretched his hand for Anakin to shake. "Here's to my … dad," he said sheepishly. Anakin laughed and shook it hard, before looking upon Leia with affection. She looked so much like Padme…

"Father," she said with a sad, small smile. "I'm sorry I only showed up now."

Anakin smiled warmly at his daughter and shook his head. "No, Leia," he said, "I'm sorry I became a monster." Leia smiled back in response, and Anakin felt her move towards him and into his arms.

When they let go, Anakin looked to Luke, and then to Leia. "I love you," he said. "So much…"

"We love you," said Luke. "We _all _love you."

Anakin smiled, despite the sudden pain at the back of his head that had suddenly erupted. He felt himself falling backwards – not out of fatigue, but an unexplainable feeling. The last thing he felt and saw was a single tear rolling down his cheek, and seeing every one of his beloved children and grandchildren rush toward his falling body…

The next sound that Anakin heard was the high pitched scream of Padme Amidala filling his ears.

"_Anakin!_" she screamed, rushing over to him lying on the floor. He stirred slightly and tried to remember what had happened. Suddenly, he sat up, his eyes fully open, meeting Padme's hazel eyes.

"Padme," he whispered, smiling. He looked at her for a moment longer before pulling her into a soft, passionate kiss. They were kissing for a long moment before the voice of Master Yoda interrupted their reunion.

"Ahem," Yoda said loudly, "Time for war, it is."

Anakin and Padme broke away, both turning slightly red. "Yes… yes, Master," said Anakin, jumping to his feet, embarrassed. After all, he _had _kissed his wife in front of the Jedi Grand Master!

"Captured, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan are," Yoda said. "Rescue them; you must, with Ki-Adi Mundi."

"Are two Jedi enough?" questioned Anakin. Yoda nodded.

"Hold on," Shaak Ti interrupted, storming into the conference room. "How do we know _he's _not evil?"

"I'm not, Master Ti," Anakin said, trying his best to make his tone of voice sound respectful.

"Sense the Dark Side in him, I do not," Yoda said, looking at Shaak Ti. "Do you?" Shaak Ti seemed to be on the verge of yelling at Anakin, but gave in.

"No, Master," she said, defeated. She turned to Anakin with an unreadable expression plastered upon her face. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's not your fault," Anakin said calmly. "I betrayed you. All of you… and I have caused the deaths of so many."

"There is time for apologies later," Padme interjected politely. "Obi-Wan and Ahsoka need our help."

"She's right," Anakin agreed, smiling at his wife. "I have to go with Master Mundi now."

"Go, you shall," Yoda said, "May the Force be with you, Anakin Skywalker."

"May the Force be with you," Anakin replied, before looking from Padme to Shaak Ti, and added, "All of you." His blue eyes met Padme's again, relaying a message only understood by the couple themselves.

_I love you._

After the three watched Anakin leave for the hangar, Shaak Ti turned to Master Yoda.

"Are you sure he's turned back to us?" she asked, with doubt in her voice. Master Yoda looked up at the Togruta and nodded.

"Returned to us, Anakin Skywalker has. Dead, Darth Vader is," he said, with finality in his frail voice. There was no mistaking the joy and relief in Yoda's voice.

-

"That's it?" Han exclaimed, shocked and staring at the spot where Anakin had just vanished completely. "Halfway in his fall he just… _disappears_?! _That's _the Force?"

* * *

Two more Jedi Starfighters landed in the Star Destroyer's hangar, alerting the clones to their presence. Anakin and Ki-Adi revealed themselves under their hoods, only to be faced with more hostility.

"It's the Jedi, blast them!" yelled a clone. Anakin and Ki-Adi ignited their lightsabers and deflected the blaster bolts back to the clones, killing them all easily.

"I sense Obi-Wan and Ahsoka on the upper level… no… on the _top _level of this Star Destroyer," Anakin said, using the Force to seek out his former Master and Padawan.

"Then we must be careful, Anakin. Sidious probably has a trap set for us," Ki-Adi said.

Anakin smiled. "As my Master once said, 'spring the trap'." Ki-Adi looked mortified. Had Obi-Wan really just _dashed _into the situation just like that?

The two Jedi made their way to the nearest elevator and entered it. "I'm surprised Sidious has such minimum security in the hangar," Ki-Adi mumbled.

"He probably expects us," Anakin replied. _But not me, _he added in his mind. Once the elevator had arrived at the top level, the doors slid open, revealing a company of clone troopers mixed with droids greeting them.

"Welcome back, uh, Lord Vader. Have you brought a prisoner?"

Anakin eyed Ki-Adi, who looked back at him with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Yes," Anakin growled. "Let us through."

"Lord Sidious wanted us to kill the Jedi on sight," the clone said, unsure. "Are you sure you…"

"I _am _Darth Vader, which means I am your superior, captain. Do you want me to report you to my Master himself?" threatened Anakin, impressing even himself with the act he had put up.

The clone immediately grew tense and shook his head. "Y-You may pass, Lord Vader."

"Wait!" yelled another. "Didn't Lord Sidious tell us there was no need for Darth Vader anymore?"

Anakin nodded towards Ki-Adi and the two Jedi ignited their lightsabers again, and slashed through the large group of Imperial droids and clones without hesitation, leaving them with no chance to attack back. Once done, Anakin let out a sigh.

"I guess my act didn't work," he said.

"You were impressive, _Lord Vader_," Ki-Adi added jokingly. The two pressed on and finally found the door to their missing comrades.

Upon entering, they were greeted by the delighted squeals of Ahsoka.

"_Skyguy!_" exclaimed Ahsoka. Anakin smiled.

"Hello, Snips," Anakin greeted, "Glad to see you're alright." His face tensed up immediately when he felt an evil presence.

"Well, well, if it isn't the great hero…" Sidious said, emerging from the shadows. He eyed Anakin maliciously. "And so, Anakin has returned."

* * *

Chapter eleven, finished!

Review please! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Deception, Truths and Nightmares

Chapter Twelve

Fulfilling the Prophecy

**A/N: **_Hello. I guess I have rushed in chapter eleven. The new school term has started, and I'm starting to feel more lethargic as the days pass. Oh well. I'm only a Secondary 2 student after all. In Singapore, being a Sec 2 is being 14. Okay, enough about my life story. Onto the fiction! There's a prologue here as well. Sorry for the shortness of this whole story, I really hoped you enjoyed it!_

* * *

"Welcome back, Lord Vader," said Sidious, smiling calmly at Anakin, who kept his eyes on him. Anakin nearly scowled. He did not like to be addressed as Darth Vader or Lord Vader at all. It was the only thing that almost brought him true suffering, and it was the only thing that he would get rid of as of now.

"I am Anakin Skywalker. I'm not Darth Vader," he replied boldly, much to the delight of Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master smiled at his apprentice, glad that he had turned back to the right side, and that he had returned safely from the future. "And you're under arrest, Darth Sidious."

Sidious' smile was wiped off his face immediately as it transformed into one distorted with wild anger. "You pledged yourself to me, Vader," he said, continually reminding Anakin of his other side, Darth Vader. Anakin glared at Sidious and ignited his lightsaber.

"You are outnumbered, Sidious," Ki-Adi said. "You will not win this battle." Sidious scowled.

"We'll see about that, Master Jedi," he replied with a sneer. "I want to fight my lost apprentice… and watch the light leave his eyes as I kill him."

"You'll never kill me," Anakin said, going into his battle stance. He raised his lightsaber slightly until it reached his eye and pointed it towards Sidious. "I am a Jedi, and I have learnt much from my Master."

Sidious glared angrily at Anakin. "After your death," he said mockingly, "I shall enjoy slaughtering your Master, Padawan, wife and children!" To his rage, Anakin did not get angry. He was surprisingly controlled now after his return, and Sidious knew that there was no way that he would retrieve his lost Darth Vader. Without hesitation, Sidious ignited his lightsaber and hurled himself towards Anakin and slashed strongly at the Jedi Knight. Anakin parried his attacks only to find himself stumbling backwards at the same time.

Sidious raised his lightsaber and looked as though he was about to strike Anakin from the top, but suddenly, he switched his pose and quickly slashed at Anakin's left leg, searing a cut into his ankle. Anakin gritted his teeth and knew that he was very lucky to emerge with a cut in his ankle, as he had known that Sidious had wanted to hurt more than just his leg. Anakin decided that a strong offensive would be more effective against Sidious. Before he made the move, another blue blade shot into his line of sight, attacking Sidious. Ki-Adi had interrupted the battle and decided to take things into his own hands, and slashed in a fast manner at Sidious, who blocked every attack while stepping backwards slowly.

He eyed Anakin, who looked more than ready to strike, and deliberately struck down on Ki-Adi aggressively, fazing the Jedi. Sidious delivered a punch up Ki-Adi's chin, and stabbed the Jedi's abdomen.

"No!" Anakin yelled, as well as Obi-Wan. Ki-Adi fell to the ground, his lifeless body making a loud _thump_ as it landed on the ground. Obi-Wan felt as though he had just relived the scene where Darth Maul had killed his former Master, Qui-Gon. He felt a terrible loss in his heart, and forced himself to look on, to support Anakin through their bond.

_You can do it, Anakin._

_I know I can, Master. _

Anakin suddenly changed tactics, and used a fast saber style on Sidious, surprising the Sith Lord slightly. His speedy movements were far faster than Ki-Adi's, and Anakin could sense the growing anger and annoyance within Darth Sidious. Red blade clashed continuously against the blue blade, and Anakin was beginning to think that this battle was going to get them nowhere.

_No, _he thought, _I am stronger than this._

He slashed left and right, sensing that Sidious was growing tired. For an old man, Anakin knew that it was only natural he started to tire after a certain period of time. He just hadn't expected that it would be such a long time.

"You're losing, Sidious," Anakin growled, still parrying and attacking.

Sidious scowled. "I will not lose," he hissed, "I have too much at stake!"

"Turn back," Anakin asked, although he knew that it was virtually impossible. "Turn back."

"I have always been immersed in the Dark Side… ever since I was young," Sidious said, "I find it hard to turn back to something I have never… felt."

Anakin steeled his heart and decided that Sidious would die by his blade, no matter what. They fought hard, and Anakin felt an invisible hand tighten around his windpipe, and his feet leaving the ground. He glared angrily at Sidious, who in turn, smiled, revealing his yellow and rotten teeth. He cackled maliciously and tightened his grip. Anakin felt the air escape him and he began to find it hard to concentrate on looking at Sidious.

He reached out his hand, praying that this would be the last time he would use this devastating skill. From the tips of his fingers, lightning shot out of each of them, attacking Sidious mercilessly. He dropped his lightsaber and screamed out in agony, much to the shock and horror of Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. He had not wanted to use this deadly skill Sidious had taught him, but he felt that there was no choice. Anakin was certain that he would not turn back to the Dark Side. It was a promise made to everyone he held dear.

The lightning stopped, leaving Sidious dead on the ground. His powers had been so strong that the lightning had killed Sidious immediately. Anakin sighed, and deactivated his lightsaber. He quickly released Ahsoka and Obi-Wan from the ray shields that Sidious had enclosed them in and looked down at Ki-Adi's body. He felt a surge of remorse and looked away sadly.

_I could have saved him, _he thought, but he remembered the words of Master Yoda.

_Mourn them, do not, miss them, do not, _Yoda had once said. _Learn to let go, of everything you fear to lose._

Anakin turned back reluctantly to see Ki-Adi's eyes open, staring up at Anakin blankly. _You are one with the Force, _he told the dead body. He felt a presence pat his back hard, and joined the Force. He smiled. There would be no more evil in this galaxy ever again.

"Well done, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "But your killing move was disturbing."

"It was the only way, Master," Anakin said remorsefully. "I am sorry."

"He is dead," Obi-Wan said, referring to Sidious, "Thanks to you."

Anakin smiled and turned back to Ahsoka. She looked quite flustered and ashamed of herself, and Anakin knew the reason why.

"It's okay, Snips," Anakin said, "What matters is that you're safe."

Ahsoka smiled. She had learnt so many lessons from her experience, and swore that she would never give into the Dark Side ever again. Her feelings for Anakin would vanish gradually, but now was not the time to think about that.

"Is this the end of the Empire, Master?" she asked Anakin.

"Yes," replied Anakin gladly. "But we have lost a good Jedi."

"Ki-Adi would be pleased you stopped Sidious," Obi-Wan said. "Let's go back."

-

Padme hugged Anakin as soon as he returned and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"I'm so glad you're alive," she whispered. Anakin smiled and asked, "Where are my babies?"

The senator smiled and led him into the next resting room where a medical droid was watching over Luke and Leia.

"They're so beautiful," said Anakin. "Leia looks like you."

"And Luke looks just like you, Ani," said Padme, hugging her husband. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, kissing her on her forehead. "And I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" asked Padme.

"For betraying you, for accusing you of lying… and for hurting you," Anakin said sadly.

Padme smiled warmly and shook her head.

"Everybody makes mistakes, Ani," she said, "It's only important that they realize what they've done and make up for it."

Anakin smiled.

"Shall we go home?" he asked.

Padme nodded. "I would very much like to," she said.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Anakin carried Luke into his arms and smiled widely at his son. Luke smiled back, with a missing front tooth. He was the only thing that ever made Anakin laugh, and Padme and Leia always made him smile. It had been five years since Anakin left the Jedi Order after restoring the peace to the galaxy, and he knew that he had been blessed with a good life in Coruscant with his wife, daughter and son.

"Obi-Wan's coming to visit tomorrow," Padme said from the kitchen.

"What are you going to make him?" asked Anakin happily.

"A little of this and that," Padme said. Anakin sighed. He didn't like being responded to with vague answers, but he knew that his wife had intended for it to be a surprise.

"Dad," Luke said, tugging at his father's collar, "When's Uncle Obi-Wan coming?"

"You heard your mother," Anakin said, laughing. "Tomorrow night."

"Why does it have to be at night?" asked Luke, pouting.

"Because," Anakin said, grinning, "Dinner's always at night, Luke."

"Is Ahsoka coming too?" asked Leia, jumping to her feet.

"Yes," Anakin replied. His Padawan had become a Jedi Knight, and now she was part of the Jedi Council along with Obi-Wan. Anakin was fine with leaving the Order, but he still felt like a part of him still belonged to the Jedi Order.

Perhaps, one day, Luke and Leia Skywalker would become Jedi, like he was, and ensure the safety of the galaxy.

Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One, and he had fulfilled his prophecy.

* * *

_SO this is the end of DTN._

_I hope you've enjoyed it._

_I'm sorry for making it so short – twelve chapters aren't good enough, I know._

_But school's started, and I don't want to distract myself from my exams._

_Happy New Year, everyone._

_Love,_

_Rawrofl'd_


End file.
